


Hechizo corrompido

by SSminos



Series: AU House of M [6]
Category: Marvel (House of M), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSminos/pseuds/SSminos
Summary: Billy Kaplan abre por accidente una brecha hacia otra dimensión alternativa, metiendo otra vez la pata con sus poderes.





	1. El príncipe

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: demonios... hago la advertencia del incesto aquí, aunque es muy leve.

Un joven de dieciocho que portaba la rutinaria vestimenta de traje negro, pantalón blanco y sombrero con estilo ala militar se mantenía en una postura firme de pie, apaciguando su aburrimiento muy bien disimulado en presencia de los hombres de negocios del gran salón de eventos en la cual se encontraban presentes la clase alta en una de las torres más prestigiosas de Nueva York.

El joven se encontraba cansado sin mencionar la falta de interés, no llevaba ni apenas un día de estancia en la dicha ciudad norteamericana en la cual solo había tiendo tres horas de sueño.

Que bendito día, pensó él.

William Lensherr trataba de ponerse al día o más bien al ritmo de su tío Pietro quien atendía los asuntos de negocios generalmente a puerta cerrada en una habitación que yacía en una oficina, dejando a sus dos sobrinos en ese vestíbulo lleno de invitados elegantes.

Pero para la mala suerte de William, quien se la había paso unos minutos en divisar a su hermano gemelo, notó que en realidad este se había fugado sin decir nada dejándolo a él solito.

-demonios Tom-

Se sintió traicionado.

William había jurado que hace un par de minutos atrás haber visto a su hermano ir a la mesa del buffet y luego regresar con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja dándole a William una pequeña bandeja de caviares y purés de camarones, un total manjar del cual estaban acostumbrados al vivir en una isla como Genosha.

Solo, ahí, William se desquitaba su angustia comiendo en silencio con el ceño fruncido, él odiaba los eventos políticos, a esos peces gordos con los que comercializaban o él estar metido en acuerdos militares de índole de cualquier jerga política.

No, William no estaba hecho para ser un hombre de negocios, ese era más el estilo de su tío, ni siquiera su abuelo Erik tenia la paciencia para eso tampoco prefiriendo dejarle esa tarea a sujetos como Scott Summers (su ahijado favorito) y Emma Frost.

Erik no se había vuelto a meter en esas discusiones diplomáticas desde el fallecimiento de Xavier.

Pero también una de las razones de las cuales no le gusta a William el estar en esos eventos importantes era porque se sentía intimidado ante la presencia de otras personas con el mismo o más poder económico y militar que el de su abuelo.

Algunos de los presentes observaban a William, sabían de quien era hijo y nieto, se encontraba en la mira de todos ahí y en esos momentos William… por una vez en la vida, deseo ser invisible e ignorado, no le gustaba ese sentimiento de estar expuesto.

Pero claaaaro… ¿Cómo ignorar al nieto del caudillo rebelde, cuyo hombre que se autoproclamó rey de una isla que fue una vez propiedad de la temible Hydra? La generación de William y la más joven que seguía de él en Genosha, eran considerados o privilegiados en cierta medida de ser los unos de los pocos mutantes de no haber nacido como esclavos, libres de la marca de hierro que les quemaban en el brazo en décadas pasadas.

William sonreía y daba saludos corteses “buenos tratos y modales” recordaba la voz de su tía Lorna, nada de llevar a la contra o a las malas interpretaciones mal intencionadas que él percibía de los presentes, con la larga experiencia de hacer estado presente en varios eventos William con el tiempo había perdido el nerviosismo o aquella timidez que le distinguía como su marca de nacimiento acompañado de ese horrible tartamudeo que tanto le hizo pasar vergüenza de niño, lo bueno para William es que aquello había sido solo una faceta, una faceta de su niñez muy vergonzosa que no quería ni recordar.

Su tía Lorna en una ocasión en un evento pasado le había contado a William que era encantador al momento de hablar, señalándole que poseía la labia de su tío Pietro y abuelo Erik al momento de hablar, William no le creyó cuando se lo dijeron ya que él no se veía de esa manera por lo que solo se rio tomandolo como una broma de su tía.

En cambio su gemelo Thomas era todo cantar… y uno de cuidado.

William gruño en un leve quejido devorando la galleta salada con caviar, preguntándose en dónde diablos estaría metido Thomas en esos momentos.

Para desviarse de su aburrimiento se imagino a su hermano tirado en la cama tamaño matrimonial de la suite del hotel viendo televisión en compañía de una hamburguesa de doble queso y nachos.

Esa imagen no se encontraba tan lejos de la realdad, pensó William.

Comiendo su última galleta de caviar recorrió su mirada oscura el recinto, repasando a los invitados, la mayoría militares, hombres de edad avanzada, ningún joven de su edad a la vista, eso le bajo un poco los ánimos pero de inmediatamente se repuso al ver que alguien se encaminaba a su dirección.

Un teniente coronel.

William buscando rápidamente una copa de champaña para tragar rápido el aperitivo y aclarar la garganta, se enderezó y se giro hacia aquel coronel dándole un saludo cortes.

Hora de ser diplomático Will, se dijo para sí mismo.

Pietro lanzo un gruñido mirando el reloj de muñequera con impaciencia.

-¡No! Cancélalo ¿me oyes? ¡Cancélalo!-

William contemplaba a su tío completamente inmerso en el comunicador portátil de la oreja discutiendo con quien sabe quien al otro lado de la línea.

-cámbialo a las tres ¿de acuerdo? No me importa ese papeleo, me urge esa junta… si, si, cámbialo pero cancela lo otro-

Ambos caminaban por el pasillo alfombrado de rojo del hotel directo al departamento de la suite de 5 estrellas, William seguía detrás de su tío observando sus ademanes que hacia como si de esa manera pudiera hacer entender a la otra persona línea.

Fue divertido verlo.

-¿Qué? No, no, no canceles lo del jueves, sino de la mañana, mujer ¡cancela lo de mañana!-

Sin dejar de lado la conversación Pietro diestramente introdujo la tarjeta a la lectora de la puerta ingresando al lugar, a simple vista tenían todo el panorama de frente lo que eran la cocina y la estancia de la sala comunicada mientras que todo lo vasto de lo largo y alto de la pared del lado derecho yacía recubierto de ventanales que daban la hermosa vista de la ciudad neoyorquina con el cielo en la negrura de la noche, todo lo demás la estancia era completamente blanca al igual que los muebles y una televisión de pantalla plana en medio de la sala con los finos sillones de media luna.

Si fueran otro tipo de personas seguramente se habían quedado anonados con tanto esplendor que daba la vista de toda la ciudad y el lujo de la suite… pero no, William ni siquiera le prestó atención a eso y ni mucho menos Pietro.

-¿Qué me quieres decir que para hoy? ¿No le avisaste al sujeto?-

Pietro tenía la cara de que en cualquier momento le daría un infarto.

-bien bien, envíame los documentos por fax-mirando nuevamente el reloj con el ceño ligeramente fruncido-sí, tengo apenas veinticinco minutos para reunirme con él-giro hacia William y le hiso un gesto con la mano para que le pusiera atención, tapo la bocinilla del comunicador antes de hablar-llama a recepción y pide algo para ti y tu hermano-

-¿no te quedas?-

La imagen de Pietro desapareció de su vista y escucho un sonido por algún rincón de la estancia acompañado de una ráfaga de viento, se giro encontrando a su tío de pie en el mueble donde se encontraba el aparato de la impresora con carpetas en sus manos.

-vamos vamos rápido rápido-

Tiro de la hoja recién enviada por fax realizando un rápido y borroso movimiento acomodando los papeleos de las carpetas asegurándose de tener todo.

-no me esperen, no sé a qué hora volveré, pidan algo de comer y me llaman si ocurre algo y no hagan nada mientras no esté ¿entendido?-

Y sin más la imagen de su tío desapareció en una difusa estela con esa ráfaga de viento irrumpir en el ambiente escuchándose como látigo, la puerta se cerró casi de portazo activando la alarma de seguridad dejando a William prácticamente solo en el silencio.

¿Acaso su tío… se había tomado la molestia de supervisar, tan solo un poco, la ausencia de thomas presente?

La respuesta era obvia…

Parece que no.

O tal vez si sabía en donde se encontraba Thomas y con eso le era más que suficiente.

Típico.

Después de horas de estar acostado en el sofá mirando netflix sintió una ráfaga de aire irrumpir en el ambiente, su cabello y ropa se removieron pero William no se inmuto, en cambio giro el rostro encontrando a su gemelo con ambos brazos recargado en el respaldo del sofá con una enorme sonrisa y con la atención puesta en la tele, Thomas dio un salto cayendo sentado en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos extendidos en una pose de gandul con una rebanada de pizza que había tomado al poco segundo de la mesa de centro.

-¿pizza con piña otra vez?-

-tú comes piña ¿Cuál es la diferencia?-

-sí pero no en la pizza, la pizza con la piña no tiene sentido-

William frunció el ceño se sentó y se giro hacia su gemelo, la cabellera blanca alborotada tras quitarse la pañoleta sudado dejándola tirada en el suelo, traía puesto una vestimenta casual con chamarra de cuero negro y lentes del sol, pareciendo un motociclista.

Thomas estaba descalzo, ya que había dejado las botas junto a la pañoleta, entretenido de engullirse una cuarta rebanada de pizza con un apetito voraz.

Menos mal que había pedido seis cajas de pizza a la suite.

-déjame adivinar en dónde estabas-

-en un club, obvio-

William le aventó un cojín molesto e irritado sin dejar de mirar al joven de idéntica cara a la suya.

-te largastes-

William está

Y un olor, una fragancia le llego a su olfato agrandando los ojos.

-¿bebiste?-

-¿yo?-

-hueles a alcohol-

Thomas miraba cómodamente la televisión ahora siendo el dueño del control.

-fui a bailar ¿qué más haría?-

-¿Qué hay con el evento de esta noche, eh?-

\- no se encontrabas solo, el Tío Peter estaba ahí también ¿Cuál es el problema?-

-¡Son asuntos internacionales!-

Thomas se encogió de hombros cambiando de canal en canal.

-desgraciadamente los asuntos políticos y yo no nos llevamos bien, todos ahí eran unos caracoles-siseo alargando la última palabra-mucho bla bla me iban a terminar suicidándome-

-eres un irreverente ¿Por qué siempre me tienes que hacer esto?-

Thomas giro la cabeza arqueando una ceja en alto, se recargo en el reposabrazos del sofá con una sonrisa picara en su semblante.

-¿te gustan los clubs nocturnos, hermanito?-

William no titubeo.

-no-

Odiaba la multitud de gente amontonado en un establecimiento apretado.

-¿te gusta el karaoke?-

No, cantar mucho menos.

-no-fue su respuesta inmediata.

-pues ahí tienes tu respuesta, no te gustan los antros no te puedo llevar a los antros, así de sencillo-

-pues no es que sea de mi agrado el estar cuatro horas de pie hablando de política para que lo sepas-se cruzo de brazos-hubiera sido algo más… tolerable, el estar acompañado de alguien y pasar el tiempo en ese lugar-

Tras ese breve silencio entre ellos Thomas medio torció la cabeza haciendo una mueca, exclamo un sonidito irritado y se rasco detrás de la cabeza con el ceño fruncido, de reojos miro a William sintiendo aquella conexión casi psíquica o sensorial que provocaba William en él, lo hacía cada vez que se encontraba enojado con él pera también lo usaba como un medio de “comunicación” o “llamado” por así decirlo de otra manera.

Simplemente sentía la “necesidad” asemejándose como el sentir de una inquietud poniéndolo de los nervios que podía sentir incluso en la distancia, lo había sentido en el club pero lo había ignorado olímpicamente no poniéndole atención y continuando con su diversión de la noche en alcohol y música.

-basta, estoy sintiendo escalofríos, mira, se me erizaron los vellos de los brazos-

William solo le miro feo.

-cielos amigo, necesitas aprender a relajarte-

-soy relajado-

-no, eres estricto hasta con lo que no-Thomas se inclino, tocando la mejilla de William con el dedo índice-eres muy serio, te saldrán arrugas en su linda cara-

Le dio un manotazo apartando la mano de Thomas quien solo se echaba a reír.

-así que solo somos tu y yo solos ¿no?-

-eso, al parecer-

A mediados de la mitad de la semana los hermanos por fin tenían luz verde para pasearse en las calles de la gran manzana de Manhattan, apreciando una vista de la costa y del extenso panorama oceánico divisaban la figura de la dama de la libertad… o con lo que quedaba parte de ella en pie con la mitad del rostro desaparecido y el brazo izquierdo que sostenía el libro ausente.

William y Thomas traían puestos ropas civiles y no los acostumbrados trajes militar, pero pese que iban encubiertos para no ser reconocidos notaban que de vez en cuanto una que otra mirada curiosa y expresiones difusas volteaban hacia ellos como tratando de averiguar de dónde les eran tan familiares.

Thomas caminaba de manera lánguida y perezosa, la gorra deportiva cubría por completo la blancura de su cabellera blanca y la gruesas gafas de sol, William solo llevaba puesto un abrigo rojo, pantalón y camisa manga larga negras con una bufanda de cuadros, no tan informal como su gemelo tan deportivo, pero William a diferencia de su hermano no necesitaba llevar gafas o una gorra para cubrir su reconocida imagen pública, solo le bastaba un solo movimiento de sus dedos y su rostro cambiaba de manera ilusoria bajo un encantamiento haciendo que cualquier persona que volteara al verlo le fuera incapaz de distinguir sus rasgos faciales, una ventaja de su poder mutante.

Aunque también llevaba consigo la bufanda cubriéndose la mitad del rostro solo por si acaso.

Él clima era agradable, muy fresco y frio a diferencia de Genosha que siempre estaban en el calor como un verano eterno, en New york era diferente ya que llovía, nublaba o caía fuego del cielo y lluvia otra vez en un solo día.

-¿sabes? Este lugar es agradable-

-mmm-fue la respuesta de su gemelo con un murmullo, sumido su atención en el suave oleaje de la costa recargado en la barandal, la frisa del viento iba en aumento haciéndose más fuerte, anunciando que pronto llovería con su cielo tornándose gris azuloso.

Ambos hermanos continuaron su caminata cerca de la zona del camino de bicicletas, por ahí se encontraba cerca un establecimiento de malteadas y se dirigieron hacia ese sitio al ver que caía una leve llovizna.

-ojala el tío Pietro hubiera aceptado nuestra invitación-

-ya lo conoces, esta tan inmerso en los asuntos internacionales que apenas nota nuestra existencia-

William ríe suave dibujándose una estela blanquecina con lo caliente de su aliento a la gélida frisa.

-creo que le oí hablar en la mañana mencionar a un tal Da Costa-

-¿vistes su reacción? Se veía alterado ¿Quién sería ese tipo?-

-no lo sé, tal vez otro agente de tratado comercial o de paz-

-no creo que reaccionara así con un agente de tratado de paz-

Una vez tomando asiento en el lugar donde habían pocas personas alrededor le dieron una mirada al menú holográfico y dieron a probar al azar cualquiera pidiendo su orden, Thomas pago lo justo y le dio propina al mesero quien agrando los ojos ante la suma de su dinero, el mesero sonrió y se despidió cortésmente para después retirarse.

-hubiera preferido que la tía Lorna estuviera aquí-William murmuro y le dio un sorbo a su malteada-a ella si le hubiera gustado el acompañarnos a cualquier parte-

Su gemelo rio.

-¿Qué diferencia habría si nos fugamos de aquí? Podríamos ir a donde quisiéramos y nadie notaria nuestra ausencia-

-no sueñes tanto Thomas, el tío de alguna manera nos puede rastrear, tal vez por esa razón no te cazó esa noche en nuestro primer día aquí… y en la siguiente-

-¿Peter invadiendo nuestra privacidad?-Thomas soltó una risa a lo que William continuo con una sonrisa.

-y en la siguiente y en la siguiente-

-ya entendí tu punto, a lo mejor tendré en serio un chip en mi cerebro con la cual me rastrea-

Risas alegres soltaron ambos pero ya luego de unos minutos se quedaron en silencio mirándose uno al otro, Thomas entrecerró los ojos y William le invadía la duda tomando otro sorbo de su bebida.

Ahí empezaron considerar ese pequeño detalle…

Era verdad de alguna manera Pietro sabia en donde pudiera estar Thomas, ni siquiera le preguntaba a William sobre el paradero de su hermano, Pietro ya sabía si se encontraba dentro de la suite o no.

Era espeluznante pero curioso.

Thomas dejó su malteada en la mesa encorando su postura y mirando de reojos el establecimiento de la cafetería, luego su mirada indago hacia el ventanal que daba vista afuera del local, un par de segundos después centro su atención en su gemelo.

-Rictor de seguro debe de estar vigilándonos por alguna parte-

-¿tú crees?-

-¿lo dudas?-arqueo una ceja blanca algo escéptico.

-no sé, no suena tan… él-

-salimos de Genosha y… ¿lo primero que hacen es ponernos niñeras?-

William lo considero, agitando su capuchino con suavidad e miró de reojos el interior del local en busca de algún signo del guardaespaldas, no había nada fuera de lugar, personas reunidas ahí platicando amenamente o ensimismados en sus portátiles con audífonos puestos o en solitario leyendo un libro pero ningún rastro del mexicano.

-me siento traicionado por el tío Pietro pero no tanto como me siento más por él-susurro William.

Thomas solo sonrió con un tono casi de burla.

-bueno entonces si así lo quieren… nosotros también podemos jugar el mismo juego-

William sintió un codazo a un lado del brazo.

-ya lo vi-

Con disimulo volteo hacia donde le había apuntado Thomas con el breve gesto de su mano a cierta dirección.

-¿Dónde?-

-derecha, cerca de las bancas recargado en un árbol-

Y ahí estaba al lograr divisarlo, se encontraba Julio Esteban alias Rictor recargado en un árbol con gabardina y sombrero beige.

Realmente le costó reconocerlo al no estar con su habitual vestimenta, parecía ser una persona ordinaria que solo pasaba por ahí.

-ya vi al águila mamá-

-sospecho que Northstar también se encuentra aquí-Thomas siguió caminando con las manos a los bolsillos-los dos agentes más confiables de la X Factor, ya me lo imaginaba-

-¿cómo lo sabes?-

-¿lo olvidas? Mi visión periférica-

Touche.

-divise un par de orejas puntiagudas por ahí-

-demonios… eso se siente como una apuñalada a la confianza-

-díselo al tío Peter-

-al infierno con él-

-uh ¿con esa boquita besas a mamá?-

-vámonos al cine, tomemos varias funciones a ver si así no se hartan más-claramente molesto alcanzando a su hermano, caminando a su lado pero con un paso de trote-me da lo mismo si se sientan a lado nuestro o no-

Thomas no dijo nada, simplemente le siguió con una sonrisa y sintiendo la energía de “enlace” que le causaba cosquilleos de manera involuntaria de parte de su gemelo.

Era evidente que la cuidad de Nueva york su población era completamente mixta o hibrida por decirlo de otra manera, humana, mutante o inhumana, a diferencia de otros condados en donde los mutantes yacian vetados de andar en las calles siendo completamente compuesta de humanos sin rasgos de gen x, no les era de extrañar para ellos en realidad, la gente se escandalizaba o huía a ver alguna “anomalía” fuera de su lugar.

Pero en Nueva york era diferente, era como estar en Genosha… en cierta parte.

Los tratados de paz y comercio fluían en amistad entre ambas ciudades, siendo amigas políticas.

¿Existían problemas raciales? Por supuesto que los había, como en cualquier otro lado pero aun así la gente era capaz de notarlo y no hacer la vista gorda de la existencia de otros conviviendo.

Y en eso era muy ajeno Genosha en donde su total de población era mutante y discriminaban a los pocos humanos que se encontraban ahí, era la otra cara de la moneda, que ironía… los “sapiens” como los llamaban ellos son la minoría que existen en la isla. Por eso para William ese lado de New york le parecía único, ver tantas razas, lenguas y etnias el interactuar una con la otra igual como su polémico clima.

En estos precisos momentos caía una torrencial estruendosa estremeciendo los rascacielos justo cuando terminaron de salir del cine.

La lluvia caía a cantaros pesados y de la otra acera del frente William observo a un hombre invocando un campo de fuerza con la palma extendida hacia arriba con su pareja abrazada a él y resguardándose de la lluvia al tiempo que corrían para refugiarse en un local, la gente andaba con sus paraguas o sin ellos corriendo o caminando en las calles que ya empezaban a despejarse quedando muy poco gente andando alrededor, Thomas y William aun yacía al pie de la entrada del cine con el frio calándoles los huesos.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta o de que Thomas le sugiriera usar la teletransfortación a William para regresar al hotel, una tercera persona apareció al lado de Thomas sosteniendo un enorme paraguas negro que alcanzaba a cubrirlos de la lluvia.

-es Nueva York-Los dos se giran viendo aquel hombre de tez morena e oscura mirada dándoles de regalo una suave sonrisa, los rasgos marcados por la edad se acentuaban y su barbilla sin rasurar-es costumbre traer paraguas a todas partes-

El familiar acento de Rictor fue lo más agradable que habían escuchado en el trascurso de todo el día.

Un “gracias” pronuncio William y Thomas miró al adulto entrecerrando los ojos.

-creímos que entrarías a la función con nosotros-

-tenía la misión ultra secreta de inspeccionar el puesto de hot dog del cine, arriesgue mi vida en los suculentos bocadillo-dicho esto extendió su mano revelando la bolsa de plástico del mandado y los paquetes de comida-sus favoritos, banderitas en crema de champiñón-

-¿es tu boleto de perdón?-

-saben que no es que desconfiemos de ustedes… es solo que queremos que estén seguros, son ordenes del gran Patrón de la casa-

Al decir eso William y Thomas se miraron entre si antes de volver su atención en Rictor.

-¿el abuelo dio esa orden?-

Entonces no fue el tío Pietro después de todo, pensaron ambos hermanos.

-saben cómo es su abuelo respecto que estén fuera de Genosha-

-pero si llamamos a casa tres veces al día-

-no es lo mismo para él-los tres prendieron camino, los gemelos solo seguían a Rictor puesto era quien los estaba guían a un tramo de la calle-y su tío trabaja todo el día-

-de eso nos dimos cuenta-Thomas murmuro, casi en un gruñido con las manos a los bolsillos-puedo contar con los dedos de la mano las veces que he tenido una conversación decente con él durante este viaje-

Rictor no respondió, mirándoles solo de reojos, ya sabía la respuesta como para señal lo obvio.

Era dolorosa la falta del tacto familiar, fugaces en ciertos momentos.

No es que fueran una familia disfuncional, sino que cada quien estaban inmersos en sus asuntos.

Inclusive para el joven Charles Lensherr, el cuarto hijo menor de Erik y Rogue (e un par de años más joven que William y Thomas) quien había pasado tanto tiempo pegado en los brazos de su padre, ya no pasaba el tiempo con él al estar el rey atendiendo asuntos externos o velando el estado delicado de su hija Wanda.

-entonces… ¿quieren las banderitas? Porque North ya le echo el ojo-en tono de broma las puso en la altura de sus rostros como si fuera una especie de carnada.

-aceptare tu intento de soborno-Thomas las tomo y alzó la mirada al frente, tan digno como un príncipe lo haría, William por su parte asintió con un movimiento de cabeza-pero jugaremos una partida de naipes toda la noche hasta caer muertos, apostando a que hora llegaría el tío Peter-

Rictor silbo, viendo difícil del reto.

-necesitaremos champaña para eso-

El demonio veloz yacía muerto en el sofá, su ropa desfachatada y fuera del lugar bajo un sueño profundo inquietante para alguien tan terriblemente con un sistema circulatorio acelerado.

De vez en cuando balbuceaba entre sueños, arropándose con su propia chaqueta de traje formal usándolo como cobija.

Rictor, Northstar y Thomas jugaban la quinta partida de cartas perdiendo vergonzosamente ante el canadiense, quien se reía de manera loca por las victorias consecutivas.

-estás haciendo trampa, lo puedo oler-

-Ay Julio, eres un mal perdedor-

En la mesa Northstar estallaba de risa y tanto Rictor sufría de un tic nervioso, Thomas aventaba las cartas a la mesa al perder su jugada.

-¡¿cómo?!-las manos restregando su cabellera blanca-¡casi tiraba uno!-

-lo siento ¡fue carpetazo!-rio.

-¡¡continental! Dos de tres tercias y una escalera-declaro Thomas.

-oh cuanto, cuanto-sonreía Northstar, siendo su turno de barajar-apostar vamos-

Las ganancias eran los dulces y chocolates finos de licor que habían comprado durante la estancia en Nueva York, Northstar ganó las cuatro cajas y Rictor apenas con una caja de chocolates.

-te dejare con ninguna caja, bastardo-

Desde la distancia sentado de piernas cruzadas en el sofá, William tenía la vista de todos, bosquejando en su libreta de dibujo trazando los dos escenarios que tenia al frente.

Uno de los dibujos era su tío durmiendo desparramado en el sofá y el segundo el resto de los jugadores en la mesa del comedor.

La libreta la llevaba a todas partes consigo en su maletín personal, trabajos a lápiz y acuarelas, un pasatiempo personal intimo, propia de sus actividades y su gran tiempo libre dentro de su agenda personal.

Su zona de confort, era un tanto reservado.

Diferente del de Thomas, quien disfrutaba de bebidas y fiestas mezclándose entre los sapiens y hippies, en especial lo último.

No entendía la política o filosofía de su gemelo, quien parecía tener una insana atracción por los no mutantes, llegando al punto de desafiar la autoridad de su abuelo, alegándole que también los mutantes tenían su propia tiranía sobre los sapiens como tal estos tenían con la suya.

Simplemente no lo entendía, los sapiens llevaron un largo historial oprimiendo la especie mutante… la paria, el rechazo de la sociedad, la esclavitud… y en cambio los inhumans envenenaban a su gente con las nieblas terrígenas esparcidas por todo el mundo, mismas que afectaron gran parte del planeta creando zonas contaminadas, inaccesibles para los portadores del Gen-x.

Thomas era rebelde, era desafiante, era firme y libertino, todo lo contrario a William, cauto, sumiso y responsable.

Pese a esa característica indomable de actitud en su gemelo, Erik le permitía hacerlo a sus anchas, era su sobrino después de todo y estaba orgulloso de él de igual manera, denegarlo era una realidad imposible.

Y hubo otro canto de victoria seguido de los lamentos y otra declaración de nueva ronda.

Iba a ser una noche muy larga, pensó William.

Paso, no pudo evitarlo, todo aquello paso.

William se había desatado volviéndose loco.

Ambos se encontraban en la planta alta de la azotea del edificio siendo recibidos por el gélido frio de la noche y las luces de la cuidad alrededor resaltando en la negrura de la noche, William trastabillo un poco, parpadeando confundido del repentino cambio de escenario hasta que rápido soltó un suspiro de hastió por lo que acabada de ocurrió para su mala suerte.

Si, lo había hecho y su tío Pietro lo había sacado de ahí en un parpadeo.

-¿Qué fue eso?-

Con la miraba agachada apretando los puños, cerró los ojos escuchando la tensa voz de su tío detrás de él, tomó un suspiro y se dio la vuelta, sus ojos vagaron por el traje militar de Pietro desaliñado y había perdido la inseparable gorra mostrando el desorden de su cabellera blanca con el rostro lleno de suciedad con hojas adheridas a él, parecía salido de un combate o como si alguien lo hubiera agarrado como trapo restregándolo al suelo.

Oh claro… había sido William quien lo hizo.

Aunque de forma accidental.

-¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir?-

La voz de su tío vibraba como una maquina sufriendo estática, tratando de evitar explotar las cosas a su alrededor y elevar el tono de su voz aun conmocionado.

-utilizando tus poderes así en un establecimiento lleno de humanos ¿Cómo se te ha podido ocurrir eso, niño?-

-ellos se lo buscaron-

-pero no era la manera para reaccionar así-

-son sapiens ¿Por qué debería fingir en no molestarme por tal ofensa?-

Tras una milésima de segundo Pietro se apareció frente a él manteniendo su rostro a su altura, a la corta distancia contemplo la indignidad y rabia en aquellos ojos azules grisáceos.

-no te educamos para que hablaras de esa manera, grábatelo en la cabeza, no estamos en Genosha, estamos en territorio humano, modérate-

William tembló por todas las cosas que se contenía.

-esos sapiens te insultaron a ti-el semblante de Pietro permaneció inmutable-hablando a nuestras espaldas, te llamaron sangre sucia-

-¿y qué?-

Los dos sostuvieron con reto sus miradas.

-me han llamado a lo largo de mi vida cosas peores como para que algo así me termine ofendiendo o volviéndome loco y más si viene de parte de esa muchedumbre, si soy una sangre sucia lo tomó con orgullo por que se quién soy y como soy, no por como ellos creen de mi-

Pietro adoptó una posición recta acomodándose la ropa desaliñada y pasando sus veloces manos a la cabellera arreglándola en su lugar, más le faltaba su gorra militar que había perdido.

-recuerda cuál es tu posición, eres un representante de Genosha junto con tu hermano y conmigo, sostén la dignidad en alto, niño, recuerda de dónde vienes y no dejes que malas lenguas toquen tu orgullo-

William no se atrevió a decir algo, desviando su atención a un lado con los brazos cruzados y frunciendo el ceño.

-si tienes algo que decir a ellos guárdatelo para ti mismo William, no cambiaras nada, solo harás crecer más las tenciones y es lo que queremos evitar, es por eso que estamos aquí, entablar relaciones, estrategias políticas y hacer que Genosha sea intocables-soltó cortante y firme Pietro ya con una postura firme y relajada-vamos a volver y vas a disculparte con esas mujeres… en privado-Pietro hizo una mueca, evidenciando que también se encontraba molesto por lo que acababa de presenciar en escena en el salón, pero no podía hacer otra cosa en su situación-una vez que calmemos los malos entendidos iremos al hotel a descansar ¿de acuerdo?-

Aquello último sonó más a una orden.

-si señor-suspiro-como usted diga-

Todo su alrededor era una bruma oscura, la nada misma, la sensación de su cuerpo flotar en el espacio sin el peso de la gravedad, mientras un sinfín de preguntar retumbaron en su mente.

¿En dónde estaba?

¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

¿y ese zumbido?

Aquel ruido iba en aumento, haciendo estática en los oídos, irritante, incomodo, miró su alrededor pero no vio nada salvo él mismo que extrañamente podía verse con claridad en medio de toda esa bruma negra, podía ver sus manos y el resto de su cuerpo, era una sensación extraña, era como si su propio cuerpo estuviera despidiendo una luz propia, como una luciérnaga perdida en un plano negro.

Movió sus brazos y piernas completamente perdido de la orientación del norte ¿Cuál era el arriba o el abajo? Seguía flotando… la sensación comenzaba a dormir la musculatura de su cuerpo, una opresión de su pecho que lo ahogaba, asfixiándole, involuntariamente convulsiono.

Abrió la boca tratando de soltar un grito más este moría en su garganta en un lastimero y mudo quejido.

¿Qué diablos pasaba? ¡¿Por qué no podía moverse?!

El pánico le gobernó, le asustaba no tener control de su mismo, no podía gritar, no podía moverse, quiso llorar y la sensación acida comenzaba a inundar cada centímetro de su ser.

¡Ayuda! Grito mentalmente ¡abuelo! Con esperanza de ser escuchado ¡Thomas! Imploro mientras que el acido de su pecho le carcomía las entrañas haciéndole daño.

Se tenso, ahogándose, las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro y cerró con fuerza los ojos apretando la mandíbula, la sensación se hacía cada vez más insoportable, el picor de la excitación bombeo y el torrente de la adrenalina se le disparo a la sangre.

Abrió la boca dejando entrar el paso de aire liberando la presión en sus pulmones, haciendo resonar su voz como un megáfono en máxima potencia y en eco.

-¡¡¡PARA YA!!!-

La luz blanca lo envolvió y ni siquiera fue capaz de escuchar su propia voz al tener los sentidos a flor de piel o casi como si estuviera sordo.

Y así como comenzó todo se detuvo de golpe y lo siguiente que supo fue la sensación de una brisa del aire dar contra su rostro, sintió el peso de la gravedad poseer su cuerpo y el moverse sin control alguno dentro de una caída libre.

Los destellos de la luz que lo cegó aun ardían en sus ojos pero podía distinguir entre la oscuridad un leve claro azul y el olor…

Oh el olor del ozono.

Aquello le dividió dentro de una sensación de tranquilidad entre la sensación de extremo peligro, se encontraba cayendo a la nada pero el aroma le traiga agradables recuerdos y que creía estar metido en su sueño.

Pero William en realidad yacía dopado, envuelto en esa extraña sensación adormecedora, incapaz de mantenerse consciente atrapado en la sensación de “dormir” hasta que escucho un grito… una alarma fuerte… alguien gritar un nombre que no entendió o en su estado no podía entenderlo.

Y algo lo detuvo de su caída hacia la nada.

Sus oídos yacían ensordecidos y pese que mantenía los ojos cerrados podía sentir un par de brazos fuertes envolverle.

Una calidez, tan familiar, tan protectora, el pensamiento de su abuelo llego en su memoria, los recuerdo de cuando era un niño alzado entre los brazos de Erik quien le permitía sentarlo en sus hombros caminando en las blancas arenas del mar de Genosha, el suave cabello blanco entre sus manos, los gratos recuerdo de infancia de la única figura paterna que tuvo en su vida.

William entre abrió los ojos azules eléctricos en lugar de los característicos marrones, la magia bombeaba como loca por su torrente sanguíneo mezclada con la adrenalina pura que lentamente comenzaba a bajar las dosis que lo anestesiaba y dejando entrar el agudo dolor oprimir su corazón e entrañas.

Dirigió la mirada a la persona que esperaba encontrar, encontrándose con una mirada azulina y la expresión muerta de preocupación dibujar en su jovial rostro.

Pero esta persona no era Erik, no era su abuelo.

William parpadeo confuso, fijando una vez más su atención en la persona.

No pudo reconocer al joven hombre de cabellera rubia, aparentemente de su misma edad o más, con la piel verde escamosa de reptil y voluminoso cuerpo fornido. El hombre rubio pronuncio un nombre, algo inteligible para los oídos de William que sonaban como un idioma extranjero.

Difusión, era su respuesta para aquella sensación, William mirado a su alrededor con confusión, todo se movía, era semejante a una imagen borrosa que tenia movimiento, como el de un liquido revelador haciendo acción al papel fotosensible para revelar la fotografía, todo lentamente comenzaba a ser más claro pero el mareo seguía aumentando dándole fuertes jaquecas y...

Y vomito, vomito encima del hombre rubio de piel reptiliana.

Pero su vomito no era normal, era de un oscuro color negro de extraño olor a amoniaco, William vació su estomago en generosas cantidades de la cosa rara que salir de su interior hasta que al final una suave estela de humo azul salía de su boca y el color de la energía mística de sus ojos se apagó volviendo a los oscuros marrones e siguió escuchando una serie de gritos.

Y esta vez pudo reconocer su nombre mientras caía vencido por la negrura de la inconsciencia.

Una última respiración profunda y William abrió los ojos al instante.

Blanco, era lo único que alcanzo a distinguir hasta que caviló que lo que veía se trataba del techo, la pesadez y tensión de los músculos de su cuerpo lo hicieron recobrar un poco más el sentido y unos cuantos minutos más no tardo en darse cuanto de la ligera presión alrededor de su rostro, se llevo la mano tocando la máscara que le suministraba oxigeno y el extraño olor a aceites medicinales se hicieron presentes.

Algo andaba muy mal… la extraña situación lo termino alarmado haciendo palpitar su corazón con la sensación del vértigo a la boca del estomago.

Toda la habitación era blanca y color azul cielo, maquinas a un lado suyo funcionando revisando su estado y signos, sus ojos marrones recorrieron la extensión de los cables de la máscara y de su brazo cayendo en la cuenta que estas se encontraban conectados a él y la maquina. Asustado aun tendido en la camilla comenzó agitarse queriendo levantarse rápido y en bruscos movimientos las agujas insertadas en sus brazos salieron desprendidas de su carne goteando un poco de sangre y suero, de un tirón se quito la mascarilla de oxigeno de la cara y se saco el tubo que se abría paso dentro de sus entrañas por la garganta, arqueando en ancadas de asco y dolor logró sacar por completo el tubo liberándose de la sensación que oprimía las paredes su garganta por la entubación, inhalando con fuerza abriendo paso al aire fresco a los pulmones.

Su respiración subía y bajaba a un ritmo acelerado, la camilla, de estructura metálica se tambaleo y William cayó con dureza al frio piso arrancando los cables y sabanas junto con él iniciando el pitido incesante y ensordecedor de la maquina en el recinto, pero aquel sonido era anormal… instintivamente William se llevo ambas manos a los oídos protegiéndose del endemoniado ruido rasgando sus tímpanos, sus ojos se tornaron azules y rápido soltó un hechizo.

** _-¡para maldita sea!-_ **

Sea lo que sea el origen de dicho ruido infernal le siguió un estallido, dando la muerte aquel ruido de las maquinas.

Tratando de calmarse y de pensar fríamente, William no tardo en comprender que sus sentidos se encontraban en un estado hipersensible, lastimándolo, pero lo comprendió por lo que intento de recobrar el control de si mismo recordó la serie de ejercicios que su abuelo le había enseñado y las guías de su tía Lorna para mantener la cama y la manipulación su poder.

Se mantuvo tendido en el suelo boca arriba sin tener la noción del tiempo, temblando, como si se hubiese zambullido en una tina de agua con hielos, sus músculos se engarrotaron y apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula al punto de que sus dientes se aflojaban.

¡Relájate maldita sea! Se grito a sí mismo, ¡recuerda tu entrenamiento con la guardia roja! Aquello fue más que suficiente para mantener la concentración dejando en blanco su mente.

Poco a poco su cuerpo comenzaba a entrar en acción, el nivel de la adrenalina bajaba al igual que su fuerza mística.

William comprendía lo que había pasado, mantuvo la calma y se controlo… pero eso no dejaba de lado aquella inquietante duda… de alguna manera, sus poderes se había desequilibrado, fuera de su control.

¿Por qué?

Su cuerpo pesaba, pero pesaba de una manera extraña, sintiéndose foránea para sí mismo, intentó moverse solo logrando que sus músculos se tensaran por el dolor y jadeó, siguió intentando hasta quedare sentado.

El temblor era inconsciente pero lentamente sus sentidos se normalizaban.

Soltó una profunda exhalación, liberando la angustiosa opresión y de ahí respiro con mayor facilidad con un leve hormigueo por todo su cuerpo. Permaneció sentado con los ojos cerrados respirando lentamente, encontrando la estabilidad en su interior y despejando la mente.

Sus poderes volvían a su normalidad, a su control, permitiendo el acceso de fluir pequeñas cantidades a su sangre y sentirse más ligero, abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar las voces que retumbaron en el interior de la habitación atrayendo su atención.

Tres figuras aparecieron en el marco de la puerta, ellos contemplando el desastre del interior y se fijaron en William sentado en el piso al otro lado de la camilla, era dos jóvenes y una mujer mayor de edad, no más de los cuarenta estimo William.

La mujer mayor rubia de corto cabello y de cuerpo musculoso claramente visible en su colorido traje, se acerco hacia William arrodillándose a su lado y dejo caer su mano en su hombro.

-¿estás bien, joven?-

La preocupación era genuina en ella… lo que no calmo en nada a William, naciéndole las dudas de que algo muy grave había ocurrido como para dejarlo fuera de combate sin memoria alguna de lo pasado, se tenso y trago salivo, asimilándolo todo.

-…si, supongo que si… me encuentro bien-

Miró a la mujer y a la extraña vestimenta que llevaba puesta que tanto le llamaba la atención, los otros dos presentes también llevaban atuendos extravagantes, parecían ser trajes de halloween o de algún festejo en particular, pero sacudió la cabeza centrándose en la situación.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?-

La mujer rubia con la letra M y estrella dorada abarcando su pecho, paso la mano en la cabellera oscura de William provocándole que este se erizara puesto que eso era un toque intimo para él, un toque solamente permitido por su familia y no por desconocidos, la mujer al parecer notó su expresión y apartó la mano contrariada por la actitud del joven.

Los dos jóvenes se acercaron, una chica vestida de purpura y muy atractiva de cabello negro, el otro un chico de color con la cabeza semi rapada con lentes protectores amarillos.

La chica de purpura soltó un suspiro, en sus ojos se reflejaba la preocupación por él.

-dios, estas bien, todo lo que pasó… gracias a dios que estas bien-

Antes de que William pudiera decir o hacer algo la chica de purpura se lanzo hacia él cerrando la distancia en un firme abrazo, William se quedo en blanco pero con toda educación a su persona y más en una mujer, no la aparto, dejando que pasara la acción pero sin devolver el abrazo dejándolo en una incómoda posición, la chica creyó que era por otra cosa como el malestar muscular o algo por lo que se aparto un poco sin dejar de sonreír con gran alivio y ternura en William.

-Billy, no sabes lo feliz que me siento de que estés bien, después de que… caíste, y toda esa sangre y… dios-

Un silencio se levanto de parte de William, contemplando con fijeza a la chica atractiva de purpura, por otra parte la “extraña” actitud de William dejaban a los presentes algo contrariados y preocupados.

¿Billy? Billy era… diminutivo de William ¿no? pensó William extrañado.

Entrecerrando los ojos y pasando la mirada a cada uno con cautela se preparó para lanzar una pregunta hasta que una punzada golpeo la parte posterior de su cabeza provocándole un repentino mareo, sacudió la cabeza llevándose una mano a la frente, al poco tiempo se dejó ayudar para levantarse agradeciéndolo con un leve murmullo por el dolor exporádico.

Se encontraba aturdido, otra vez trató de hacer memoria… no consiguiendo nada salvo, lo único presente en su memoria era el ir camino a su habitación para ir a dormir.

Y…

Nada más.

-¿qué paso?-dijo William en un susurro.

El chico de color, el de los protectores amarillos hablo por primera vez.

-durante la misión fuimos atacados en una emboscada por el enemigo y fuiste interceptado por una onda de energía justo cuando lanzabas uno de tus hechizos-

Un escalofrió le recorrió por todo el cuerpo.

Genosha… ¿atacada? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no lo recordaba?, William se altero.

Luego el pensamiento de su familia le vino dejándolo helado.

-¿emboscada? ¿A qué te refieres, Cómo sucedió eso? ¿Qué paso con la guardia roja?-

Los tres rostros le contemplaron sin entender.

-¿disculpa?-

William frunció el ceño y pese al ligero dolor muscular prendió camino apartando a los presentes saliendo por la puerta.

-¡Billy espera!-escucho a la atractiva chica de purpura pero la ignoro, lo único que tenía en mente era averiguar el paradero de su familia.

Grande fue su sorpresa a ver más gente metida en trajes extravagantes y muy entalladas al cuerpo, pero eso no fue todo… al parecer se encontraba en el interior de una base subterránea dado el aspecto del lugar, como un enorme hangar con instalaciones y múltiples maquinarias a la vista.

-¿Billy? ¿Estás bien?-

William se volteo hacia el hombre que se hallaba a un par de pasos a su lado metido en un traje robótico color rojo y dorado, sin el casco, dejando entre su expresión preocupada entre las notorias marcas de la edad, un hombre maduro y de porte elegante, sino atractivo, aun su rostro le resultaba un tanto familiar pero no lograba recordar de donde la familiaridad.

Muchas miradas fueron a su dirección entre la sorpresa y la extrañeza, un grupo de jóvenes también miraron en su dirección y no parecían tener más de quince años, de entre los presentes William reconoció las facciones del joven hombre rubio verde, aquel que le había sostenido en brazos.

Un ligero escalofrió recorrió su espina, sintiendo un repentino agobio a la boca del estomago.

¡Suficiente! William se grito internamente, ya se había hartado.

-¡Billy!-

El joven de piel de reptil grito con una nostalgia de felicidad en su voz pero William lo paso de largo, desviando su atención de él, tomó posición flexionando las piernas y mirando había arriba soltó vuelo atravesando la estructura metálica del techo como un espectro, dejando a todo mundo anonado por tal escena inesperada y que no conocían del joven Wiccan.

-¿que… que diablo acaba de ocurrir?-

El mini Spiderman en traje negro, la chica Miss Marvel y Nova miraban con sus expresiones en “OH” asombrados.

-¿Wiccan puede hacer eso?-

Morales soltó la pregunta a los dos chicos, quienes miraba a los ex Young avengers en un estado de shock.

-como la chica de los X men… -los ojos de Kamala brillaban en estrellitas emocionada-¡Shadowcat!-

William salió a la luz de la superficie cubriéndose un poco los ojos con la mano, tras unos segundos observó el panorama natural y verde del lugar, a lo lejos se podía apreciar la vista de la cuidad y notó una peculiaridad en el ambiente que no supo identificar. Esto se encontraba más relacionado con sus habilidades, sintiéndose fuera de conexión con la fuerza mística del ambiente, frunció el ceño pero el sudor resbalaba su frente, era la primera vez que se sentía tan fuera de su entorno, fuera de lugar.

Como si no encajara.

Levitó girando sobre sí mismo, contemplando al suelo metros de distancia de él y luego al cielo estrechado de nubes blancas.

No sabía identificar lo que estaba pasando en su entorno, sacudió la cabeza, sacándose de su conmoción, prendió el vuelo hacia la ciudad que diviso a lo lejos en donde pudo identificar un distintivo rascacielos que rápido lo reconoció dejándolo inmerso en la sorpresa en medio del aire.

Su corazón palpitaba, golpeando la caja torácica con fuerza y zumbando sus oídos.

¿Estaba en Nueva York? ¿Qué diablos hacia él ahí? Pero lo más importante de todo ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? pensó el joven.

Volando los cielos importándole un comino el estar vistiendo ropas inapropiadas (el pantalón y la bata blanca) dando el aspecto de un paciente salido de la clínica de hospital, dio un vistazo a la ciudad intentando reconocer todo lo que se encontraba mal y fuera de lugar.

No solo eran los edificios sino la población en general… ¿En dónde estaban los inhuman y los mutantes?

Nervioso, se mordió el labio tratando de encontrar un momento de claridad para sí mismo entre respiraciones profundas.

Hacía ya varias semanas que había visitado la ciudad norteamericana con su hermano y tío, luego regresaron a Genosha…

Caminaba hacia su habitación antes de toparse con su abuelo, contándole algo sobre su madre, ahí todo estaba bien, siguió recordando más.

Se encontraba en su habitación, se tiro a la cama y…

Y luego despertó en esa extraña clínica subterránea, entubado y el perturbador descontrol de sus poderes traspirar por los poros de su piel.

¿Qué había pasado entre medio de eso? No recordaba nada, todo era blanco.

Escucho otra vez que lo llamaban, abrió los ojos nuevamente y giro su atención hacia el grupo que venían detrás de él con la mujer rubia con la enorme M en el pecho liderando el paso.

-Billy ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te fuiste así en ese mal estado?-

El hombre rubio ahora con una musculatura diferente y largas alas de murciélago se había acercado a él, intentando tocarlo extendiendo su mano hacia su rostro en una acaricia pero lo que Ted Altman no esperaba obtener en respuesta ese pulso de energía, un campo invisible de energía salir despedida del cuerpo de William manteniendo a ambos al marguen de distancia varios metros de ellos.

La expresión del rubio era incierta, una extraña mezcla de sensaciones que le eran desconocidas para William.

-mi nombre es William no Billy, dejen de llamarme tan informalmente-

El desconcierto esta en bocas de todos.

Dicho esto la imagen de William desapareció tele transportándose a otra parte.

La distancia no fue tan lejos como él hubiera querido hacerlo, apareciendo inesperadamente en un callejón oscuro y húmedo, cayendo tres metros de altura directo a un contenedor de basura mal oliente y restos de comida espantando a un pobre gato.

-¡me lleva!-

Removiéndose entre la basura salió del contenedor, viendo la asquerosidad y porquería impregnada a las ropas blancas de clínica, sus pies, descalzos, pisaban la pegajosidad y mugriento suelo erizándole los vellos del cuerpo y salió medio brincando del callejón adentrándose a la acera de la calle peatonal. Vio sapiens… sapiens por doquier, el joven príncipe estaba absorto a lo que veía, las personas con el ritmo acelerado de la vida de ciudad sacaba a William entre empujones, al joven al dolerle tanto las piernas retrocedió sus pasos a adentrarse nuevamente al callejón y apartándose del camino apresurado de los civiles, observó a la multitud y tratando de guardar la calma intento hacer otra muestra de su poder al tiempo que un repentino mareo le vino de golpe, tuvo que apoyarse a la pared de callejón continua para no caer llevándose la mano a la boca reprimiendo las nauseas.

La migraña le agobiaba con más fuerza, desequilibrándolo al sentir otra vez el desborde de su magia danzar por su cuerpo como loca, cuando la sensación pasó comenzó a relajarse e hizo otra cosa que tenía a su disposición. Caminó entre la gente, muchos le miraba con repudio por su aspecto de paciente salido de un hospital y otros le ignoraban, William pronto noto que sin estar manipulando su poder para cubrir su rostro nadie parecía reconocerlo, dejándolo desconcertado.

Más no imagino que las cosas comenzarían a ponerse mucho peor…

Diviso una cabina telefónica y acelero el paso esperando ganar la toma del teléfono, al no tener dinero en su disposición lanzo una pequeña chisca eléctrica de la punta de su dedo activando el mecanismo interno del aparato y obteniendo así el servicio de la línea, tecleo los números esperando la llamada.

Numero inexistente.

Observo a la cabina en silencio e frunciendo el ceño, volvió a lanzar otra chispa comenzando a marcar otra vez el mismo número creyendo que lo marco mal.

Numero inexistente.

Realizo la misma acción probando otro número.

Numero inexistente.

Ni el número de Lorna, Pietro o el de Rictor respondían, la línea marcaba fuera de existencia.

Contuvo la respiración, sus manos sudaban, su frente sudaba, se paso la mano a la cabellera extrañado de la textura de esta… ¿acaso su cabello no era largo? Palpo su cabeza dándose cuenta de lo corto y lacio que era el cabello…

Espera un minuto, su cabello no era lacio, nunca en su vida había usado una plancha o haciendo un corte con la maquina, pensó.

Colgó el teléfono y permaneciendo de pie frente la cabina por unos breves momentos en silencio sumido en sus pensamientos, volvió a mirar hacia la multitud fuera de las cuatro paredes de la cabina, todos en su mayoría sapiens, humanos corrientes y ningún mutante o inhumano a la vista.

En eso reparo en observar sus manos ¿Su visión le estaba engañando o era muy pálida su tés?

Saliendo de la cabina entre en medio de la confusión y el shock se encamino hacia uno de las tantas vitrinas de los locales que exhibida la temporada de ropa de dama y William se detuvo al pie del cristal escudriñándose a sí mismo con la mirada, pero cuando lo hizo deseo no haberlo hecho.

Expectante por el reflejo traslucido de su propia imagen, veía a un joven exactamente igual de su físico, era su misma imagen salvo por los pequeños detalles que eran notorios, el corte rasurado de ambos lado de la cabeza con el cabello en cresta, lacio y largo, el color de su tés era pálida y no trigueña, frente a él veía el reflejo de una versión suya de él mismo y a la vez diferente.

Con la expresión perdida y ensimismado tocó su rostro, su distintiva mirada oscura seguía ahí, era él y a la vez no.

Dejo salir una risilla nerviosa pero corta hasta quedarse en silencio sin apartar su atención su reflejo en el cristal, un pensamiento cruzo por su mente dejándolo aturdido más de lo que ya se encontraba, sus manos tomaron el borde de la camiseta de clínica y la subió completamente hasta la altura del pecho, ligeras cicatrices variaban el dorso de su cuerpo, eso no le extraño, siguió buscando más de cerca de su anatomía paso su mano temblorosa al abdomen... la horrible cicatriz que Thomas le había hecho de niños, aquella que accidentalmente detono sus poderes de desintegración en él, ya no estaba, borrada de dicha zona de su cuerpo.

La gente que pasaba le miraba de mala manera, creyendo que era un loquito escapado de una clínica y que se estaba exhibiendo alguna otra cosa en sus mentes pero William era ajeno a todo su alrededor en ese momentos tratando de no entrar en pánico y gritar como loco pero su mente estaba en blanco sin saber como reaccionar hasta que una euforia le golpe de lleno, el pánico, el miedo y la inquietud… en cualquier momento hiperventilaría si no conseguía calmarse.

Deseo desesperadamente la compañía de su gemelo ahí con él, se encontraba indefenso, inútil y desprotegido.

Se giro a su alrededor con rapidez, mareado, demasiado absorto como para pensar con claridad, prendió camino a la acera peatonal mirando desorientado a la gente a su alrededor apresurando más el paso.


	2. El mozo brujo

Thomas Shepherd era incapaz de oír absolutamente a nadie con la mirada perdida al frente hacia nada en especifico, algo en su interior se removía sintiéndose incómodo, desesperado e angustiado, Doreen Green se dio cuenta de la inquietud de su mirada y Kate igualmente lo notó.

-¿Tommy? ¿Qué te ocurre?-la hablante de las ardilla se acerco tocando el hombro del velocista-¿Tommy?-

El chico velocista se giro hacia a ella contemplándola en silencio, luego paso la mirada en todos los presentes con el ceño fruncido y puños cerrados y sin decir nada a nadie dejando las palabras de Doreen a medio terminar la oración de su pregunta que a los oídas de Tommy eran un letargo de tiempo, termino desapareció en una fracción de segundos dejando una estela de ráfaga a su paso con las expresiones de Kate y Doreen en sorpresa.

Tommy se sintió mal y al mismo tiempo confundido ante la foránea sensación, una sensación embriagadoramente fuerte que parecía estarlo atrayendo.

Se guio por el instinto por así decirlo, como si conociera la ruta de un camino tras una línea invisible que lo guiaba doblando por calles e esquivo autos en dirección contraria, esquivando civiles dejando una fuerte una ráfaga de viento volando a más de algunos sus vestimentas, papeleos u otras cosas a la mano, Tommy no detuvo su ritmo hasta llegar a su destino a causa de ese “llamado” o “instinto” de atracción que lo llevaba en una azotea departamental. Los tinacos de agua y palomas por doquier yacían a la vista e camino a paso gandul por el sitio recorriendo su mirada esmeralda toparse con el origen de su malestar, el causante de aquel sentimiento que le volvía loco las entrañas.

-oye tú-

Soltó Tommy con cierto tono de brusquedad, las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón café, esperando que el otro reparara en su presencia.

-¿qué paso ahí?-

William mantenía su rostro escondido en sus rodillas rodeándolas con sus brazos, Tommy sabia que lo escuchaba, el velocista gesto una mueca al no recibir ninguna respuesta.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Cómo me atrajiste hasta aquí? Como si fuera un maldito GPS-bramo.

William le escucho pero no se atrevió a moverse de su posición actual hecho una bolita contra la pared, Tommy se desespero aun más.

-¡para! ¡Deja de hacer eso! Es extraño e incomodo, sea lo que sea como lo estés haciendo-

-…somos gemelos ¿Qué esperabas?-

Había algo en esa voz, algo como la precaución y la cautela.

-no biológicamente, idiota ¿Qué rayos te paso?-

Visiblemente el cuerpo de William dio un sobresalto para su sorpresa.

-¿a qué te refieres… con no biológicamente?-

-¡Billy! ¡Basta de rodeos!-demando el velocista con los brazos cruzados el pecho-¿Qué diablos fue todo eso con Teddy? ¿Por qué huiste de esa manera?-

-… no soy Billy-

La paciencia de Tommy se acababa golpeando el pie al suelo con una velocidad sobrehumana dejando reflejar su pésimo mal humor de perros.

-¿cómo que no eres Billy? oye, mírame cuando te hablo-

-… no quiero-

Silencio.

-¿disculpa?-

-…no quiero porque no quiero ver… ver esta versión tuya-

El velocista se contrario mirando al joven brujo nerd con la cabeza entre las piernas.

Otro golpe de la bruma sofocante entro en Tommy e instintivamente retrocedió, llevándose la mano al pecho y respirando agitadamente.

La sensación había sido el doble de fuerte que antes.

-Billy para ya-le costó hablar, mordiéndose el labio inferior intentando soporta el turbulento mareo.

-no soy Billy-

-¿Qué rayos es lo que te sucede?-

-¡maldita sea Thomas! ¡No quiero ver esta burda versión de ti hora mismo!-

El joven de cabellera blanca agrando los ojos, la mención de su nombre y aquellas palabras no eran propias del nerd de su hermano.

-… ¿Billy?-

-¡Deja de llamarme así!-

Tommy parpadeo mirando con cautela al otro chico.

-¿llamarte cómo?-

-…-

-oye, mírame-esta vez Tommy se acerco, pie delante del otro y de cuclillas-mira… no soy bueno para hablar de estas cosas, ya sabes de cosas como la “hermandad”… puedo traer a Teddy si lo deseas, es mejor opción que yo-

-…-

-…-

-… ¿Quién es Teddy?-

Un cubetazo de agua helado recibió en respuesta Tommy alejándose de William por la sorpresa que le dio de golpe con aquello que escucho, por un momento el velocista creyó que le estaban tomando el pelo, dejo salir una risilla pero guardo silencio también sin dejar de mirar a William unos segundos, frunció el ceño y se acerco tomando al otro de los brazos lo que termino alterando al otro.

-¡No!-

-¡Mírame!-

Tommy lo forzó sujetándolo bruscamente de los brazos y atrayéndolo hacia él, la mirada de William yacía en sollozo pero no horrorizada, sus ojos rojos del llanto ya calmado pero aun su rostro húmedo, William se le escapo un gemido al contemplar la otra versión de su gemelo quien lo fulminaba con esos familiares y hermosos esmeraldas asiéndose peor en esa situación.

Sin poder evitarlo más un suave sollozo llego se le escapo pero sin romperse en el llanto, la mirada en suplica en la expresión afligida de William tocó a fondo en Tommy dejándolo contrariado, un sonido de hojas atrajo la atención del velocista bajando la mirada, reparando en el periódico que yacía entre los piernas del brujo, al parecer la había está leyendo durante el tiempo en que lo habían estado buscando.

La voz del joven brujo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué?-pidió buscando una respuesta que estaba fuera de sus manos-dime porque…-cerro los ojos derramando las lagrimas que había querido reprimir, temblando, pero sin romper en llanto aun-él no es así… no es verdad-negando con la cabeza-todo esto es solo un mal sueño…-

El gesto de Tommy se frunció cayendo en la cuenta de que se estaba refiriendo de algo en específico y su mirada verde recayó nuevamente en la página del periódico, aflojo su agarre y tomo el periódico leyendo el trozo de papel arrugado.

La imagen de Magneto yacía en una plana sin su casco destruyendo parte de una cuidad ((el incidente de su solo de detective)) con una sonrisa que rayaba a la demencia y arriba de la imagen claramente el enunciado de la nota.

**“Terrorista mutante acusado de nueve asesinatos”**

Tommy mantuvo su atención a la nota del periódico, se fino que la fecha era de hace un par de días atrás y volvió su atención en William.

-… él siempre fue complicado-

-él no es un asesino-dijo firme, a pesar de lo quebradiza de su voz.

Una mirada furiosa brillo en los ojos de William y su tono bajo era amenazante, Tommy se erizo sorprendió por aquella reacción.

-… ¿y desde cuándo te preocupa eso?-

-todo el tiempo-

-…-

-dime… que hay de… Wanda y Pietro-la mirada de extrañeza fue lo que recibió de parte de Tommy-solo necesito saber, por favor dímelo-

-Billy-el brujo le fulmino con la mirada por la mención de ese apodo, Tommy se lo tomo con más cautela sabiendo que la persona que tenía en frente se encontraba en un estado muy volátil-desde que prendimos la búsqueda de la bruja escarlata… hemos perdido cualquier conexión con cualquiera de ellos desde entonces, cada quien con sus vidas-

-¿porque? ¿Qué paso?-

Había una súplica en su voz, Tommy quedo abrumado pero le dio lo que quería.

-Peter eh… le perdimos la pista pese que se unió con Rogue es un equipo auxiliar de los vengadores y Wanda mmm… ella aun está al lado de Rogers pero últimamente parece estar evitándonos por algo… no sé, desde que ocurrió todo ese raro evento en el que todos se les revirtió las personalidades así a estado esa mujer desde entonces, Pietro no me quiso decir nada cuando le pregunte-Tommy pensó un poco más-es algo muy confuso de hecho, historia complicada… según rumores del Doc Strange Wanda está metida en un trabajo de algo en solitario sobre no se qué… pero de eso llevamos años sin relacionarnos mucho con ellos en realidad-

Se levanto un silencio incomodo entre ellos, William cabizbajo yacía con la mirada ensombrecida y Tommy analizaba en quietud su expresión.

Luego fue William quien rompió el silencio.

-ya veo… y qué pasa si te digo que… yo no soy de esta dimensión-

El velocista se mantuvo callado con una expresión difícil de leer y William esperaba oír cualquier cosa menos una.

-te creería-

Levanto la mirada hacia Tommy, sabiendo que este tenía ganado su total atención en el.

-¿Cómo?-la pregunta fue más para sí mismo que para Tommy.

-oye, tú una vez… bueno más bien el “otro Billy” desato un parasito inter dimensional cósmico devorador de hombres que odiaba a los niños ¡oh si! Casi lo olvido, tu otro yo es una semi deidad nerd gay, por si lo quieres saber-

Se miraron mutuamente y en silencio.

Tommy por un lado no estaba realmente seguro de creer en el juego extraño de Billy pero que por su experiencia, tratándose de Billy, todo lo imposible era posible y las cosas extrañas eran hechas realidad… hasta de las cosas perturbadoramente más extrañas.

En caso de que Billy estuviera fingiendo demencia o si de verdad le estuviera diciendo que era de otro mundo Tommy prefería seguirle con la corriente por el momento, solo para asegurarse.

Y al parecer, de alguna manera, este Billy que decía ser “no soy Billy” intuía de manera rápida lo que Tommy estuviera pensando, ahora más calmado y mirándole con cierta cautela inclinando la cabeza a un lado levemente.

Bien… el Billy que Tommy conocía no era tan inteligente y era sumamente más nervioso a diferencia del Billy que tenía en frente suyo con calma aparente.

-te tomas bastante bien el hecho de que sea de otra dimensión, el que no sea tu… eh, el otro yo-

-bueno, para serte sincero… todo esto me sueña muy ridículo y descabellado…-soltó Tommy rascándose la frente-Billy tiene tendencias a ser cosas estúpidas, creo que eso es el rasgo indiscutible del lado familiar de los Maximoff-

Ambos rieron aunque leve, haciendo de lado la incomodidad de la situación.

-¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que me crees realmente?-

-oye, si hubieras sido el otro Billy te aseguro que nunca de los nunca hubiera apartado de esa forma a su querido osito Teddy-

William por fin cayó en la cuenta de quién era este tal Teddy.

-¿te refieres al rubio?-el velocista asintió y William frunció el ceño recordando a dicho joven hombre-ahora que lo mencionas creo conocerlo aunque con otro nombre-murmuro lo ultimo desviando un poco la mirada-un soldado Kree creído y arrogante-

La sonrisa de Tommy desapareció, desde su posición en cuclillas se alejó un poco de William viéndole como un completo desconocido con tres cabezas extra.

-eso me confirma aun más que no eres él-dijo para sí mismo Tommy.

La sensación de las sabanas suaves y el aroma limpio era lo más relajante y delicioso que había sentido, se estiro aferrándose más a las sabanas a su cuerpo hundiendo su cara a la almohada.

El sonido de alguien tocar la puerta se escucho del otro extremo de la habitación.

-¡Alteza! es momento de que despierte ya, su tía pregunta por usted hace unas horas-

Aunque claro, lo dijo a media burla Rictor mientras Billy sonreía entre sueños balbuceando una respuesta inteligible de “un momento más.

Rictor rodo los ojos y lo dejo a la buena de dios, pacientemente de pie recargado al lado de la puerta sacando un cigarrillo mientras esperaba.

Pasaron un minuto, dos minutos… cinco minutos hasta que Billy abrió repentinamente los ojos.

¿Alteza?

Su mirada recorrió la estancia, paredes blancas con las dos enormes ventanales que abarcaban gran parte de la pared y cortinas color caoba, la suave brisa entraba por las ventanas semi abiertas del balcón.

Extrañado Billy rodo en la cama mirando el techo, haciendo trabajar su mente y con suma lentitud se sentó en la cama que era un poco más grande y de colchas rojas y blancas, Billy indago en la habitación aun más en el desconcierto y la curiosidad sintiendo que su alma resbalaba de su cuerpo al ver la inmensidad del tamaño de la habitación, al verlo se sentía una mísera pulga. Billy retrocedió sin fijarse en el borde de la cama resbalando y arrastrando las sabanas consigo por el suelo en un sordo golpe.

En un lastimero jadeo se arrodillo sobándose la cabeza y al abrir los ojos lo primero que encontró en la escena fue un caballete de madera sencillo y varios lienzos pintados acomodados a la pared cerca a él, Billy parpadeo y se puso de pie siendo guiado por la incertidumbre de “la curiosidad mato al Kaplan” según el dicho por su madre Rebecca, también una cámara fotográfica descansaba a un lado de la cómoda que era la cajonera de la ropa junto a un escritorio con una serie de estuches de pinturas, acuarelas, acrílicos y oleos, lápices y barras de carbón, grandes pilas de paquetes de hojas blancas debajo de la mesa de escritorio, Billy se aromo en la mesa del escritorio observando anonado los arquitecto con unos diseños empezados y matices a medio terminar, la mesa no dejaba de ser un desastre de tintas y pinturas salpicadas a ambos lados con un trapo para removerlos, pero eso no evito que un gran “Wow!” salió de él, los diseños eran complejos, perspectivas de calles y edificios con automóviles, todo cuidadosamente a escala, unas serie de fotografías yacían pegadas con cinta adhesiva a un lado del área del trabajo como base a referencias para las ilustraciones, una pequeña botellita de tinta china y pinceles de plástico con agua en el interior. En la otra mesa un poco más pequeña, se encontraba los trabajos y bosquejos terminados apilados en carpetas, vio cada una de ellas, todos de paisaje urbano, parques, calles, edificios, escaleras complicadas y fuentes europeas, rayones rápidos que señalaban las zonas de las sombras y entramados, la persona que los hacía les daba una gran dedicación cuidando el detalle y la técnica.

¡Un artista profesional! Se le iluminaron los ojos a Billy con la carpeta en mano, cuando desvió la mirada del área del artista hacia otro punto de la habitación se quedo helado tieso en su sitio, frente a el tenia un espejo montado en un tocador que tenia ropa esparcida en la superficie y zapatos apilados abajo del mueble pero eso no era lo que lo había dejado pasmado, sino al solo hecho de verse a sí mismo,

Billy parpadeo ante lo que veía, dejando la carpeta en el escritorio se acerco a paso lento al espejo, se toco el rostro como si con eso comprobara que era él, su imagen mostraba a un Billy de tés ligeramente morena, su cabello ondulado y rebelde llegaba al ras de los hombros, su imagen era como se describiría a una persona trigueña, se paso ambas manos a la cara y el cabello inmerso en el asombro y luego se palpo la vestimenta militar negra, con cuello y el marco de las mangas de color rojo, el traje estaba un poco desaliñado y algunos botones dorados desbotonados puesto que se había dormido con el traje puesto.

Tembló, en su rostro se desfiguraba del horror, caminó aun más de cerca al tocador centrado en su propia reflejo.

Pronto los recuerdos le inundaron de lleno, la escena de la emboscada, los gritos y la preparación de hechizo que...

Oh… agrando los ojos quedando sin aliento, Billy sintió su sangre caer en una gélida sensación.

-¿Qué es lo que he hecho?-

Golpes a la puerta llamaron pero Billy se encontraba ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Will?-

¿Desfiguro el mundo? ¿Cambio el orden mundial? ¿Abrió un portal a otra dimensión? ¡La puta de sus poderes otra vez! Se recrimino a si mismo Billy.

-¡dios no!-se llevo las manos a la cara retrocedió ante las descabelladas ideas-¡NOOO!

Rictor entro en alerta al escuchar el grito provenir del interior de la habitación y no dudo en pensarlo dos veces, en reacción le dio una patada violenta a la puerta abriéndola de par en par, sus manos poseían una nebulosa verdosa y sus ojos yacían afilados como el demonio mismo, Billy al verlo grito aun más fuerte tropezando en sus paso y cayendo sentado al suelo.

-¿¡William que pasa!?-

Rictor miraba a todas partes de la habitación en busca de alguien, de algún enemigo, al no encontrar nada fuera del lugar dirigió su atención a un Billy tembloroso en el suelo con el horror pintado en su semblante.

-¿Qué paso aquí, Will? ¿Alguien entro? ¿Estás bien?-

Y la única respuesta inteligente que atino a decir Billy fue…

-¿Quién eres?-

Silencio.

Un incomodo silencio mirándose mutuamente ambos.

Rictor bajo la guardia pero sus manos aun despedían la bruma verde y arqueo una ceja, después frunció el ceño.

Y adiós bruma verde.

-¿Por qué gritaste?-

-… ¿yo? eh…-se llevo la mano al pecho y entrecerró los ojos en Rictor-¿Qué estoy haciendo en este lugar?-

-…-

-…-

-… ¿sigues dormido?-

-…-

El hombre suspiro cansado rascándose a un lado de la cabeza.

-no me digas que pesadillas otra vez-

Billy se incomodo sin tener ni idea de que hacer.

-mira, arréglate, tu tía Lorna te está esperando para comer antes de que nos vayamos otra vez de viaje-

-¿Qué?-

-arréglate-le lanzo un abrigo-irán a ver a un ex miembro de XFactor, tu tío se va a encargar unos asuntos ahí mientras que ustedes asistirán a la conferencia de prensa-

Billy puso cara de “¿Cómo?” abrió la boca pero no pudo articular alguna palabra, siendo dejado solo en la habitación.

El brujo por fin salió de su estupor, se levantó, asomándose por el marco de la puerta, contemplando los anchos pasillos grises y paredes desnudas y múltiples puertas a lo largo, dando el aspecto de ser el interior de un pasillo departamental o una prisión, bajo la mirada a ver el atuendo de sus ropas, se abotono la ropa aun inmerso en el shock mientras que el ratoncito de su cabeza hacia su trabajo de armar el rompecabezas mental en el que se encontraba.

Hacia frio pero muchísimo frio, por lo que tomó el abrigo que le había lanzado ese hombre y armado de valor se aventuro por el pasillo no sabiendo en qué dirección tomar, conforme iba avanzando encontraba más peculiaridades como un pasillo con una larga serie de armaduras medievales, no pudiendo evitar la fascinación al pasar y verlas.

Continúo el camino, sintiéndose como una especie de alienígena explorando tierras desconocidas.

-no… es imposible que yo haya creado algo así-murmuro para sí mismo, nunca en su vida se había llegado a imaginar tal escenario, incluso sacado de las películas. Pensó en la batalla, el incidente con una de las tantas predicciones de aquel Inhumano de nombre Ulysses, esta vez Carol Danvers aka la capitana Marvel se había equivocado de tomar acciones a la predicción, Billy intento recordar el hechizo que había utilizado, si no mal recordaba era una invocación o un escudo que iba a proyectar pero luego el dolor le había gobernado por completo y se había despertado en ese lugar.

Inconscientemente se llevo la mano a la espalda erizándose al tacto, la quemazón envolviéndole por toda la columna de aquel ataque furtivo que lo había agarrado desprevenido y luego su magia se descontrolada cobrando vida por propia voluntad al soltar la manipulación de esta, con ese recuerdo golpeando a su conciencia la mirada de Billy se desvió al suelo de baldosas finas pulidas y relucientes, podía ver su reflejo en ellas sintiéndose mucho peor ya pensando en las probabilidades como de la misma manera que él extrajo a un parasito intergaláctico asesino que le gustaba que se refiriera como “Madre”, comenzaba Billy a pensar que había ocurrido lo mismo esta vez relacionando con dimensión en particular al azar, se masajeo la barbilla pensando en una pregunta… ¿podía revertirlo? debería intentarlo... pero tenía que averiguar qué tipo y clase de hechizo se había liberado por accidente, eh ahí el maldito dilema.

Camino hasta un punto incierto y luego se detuvo, parpadeo y giro hacia todos lados confundido ya que cada pasillo era igual que el otro entrándole esa sensación de estar atrapado en el interior de un laberinto sin fin, se mordió el labio, era claro que estaba perdido.

¿Un hechizo de localización ayudaría? No temió en intentar.

Levanto su mano diestra, realizo un movimiento de dedos y soltó su mantra psíquico, volviendo en azul eléctrico sus ojos marrones.

“_Deseo conocer este laberinto Deseo conocer este laberinto Deseo conocer este laberinto Deseo conocer este laberinto”_

Y sin embargo la energía de su mano envuelta en magia estalló arrebatándole un grito, la fuerza de la explosión y de la desconexión de la magia fue tal que empujó a Billy hacia atrás haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo.

Su expresión era un poema aun de sus ojos eran azules y de sus dedos envueltos en magia se desprendía un extraño rayo negro con el sonido de la estática golpear el ambiente.

¡¿Qué había pasado?! Se lo pensó dos veces en volver repetir la acción pero dudo, temiendo a lo que segundos antes le había ocurrido.

Levanto sus manos a la altura de su rostro y lanzo un hechizo sencillo, uno muy simple, podía sentir el flujo de su magia en sus venas y justo cuando las flama fatua iba a ser invocadas la inesperada corriente eléctrica negra recorrió sus manos cancelando el hechizo con otro impulso escuchándose estática.

Por primera vez en su vida Billy se horrorizo de verdad.

No podía emplear el uso de sus poderes.

No tenía el control sobre ellos, sus habilidades y magia se negaban a acceder.

Su respiración iba en aumento, comenzando con un leve ataque hiperventilo, podía sentir la magia recorrerle de pies a cabeza pero está al mismo tiempo no quería actuar… desobedeciéndolo.

O tal vez… Billy no podía acceder a ella.

-No no no no no-se llevo las manos a la cabeza, restregando su cabellera oscura con desesperación-¿Qué diablos voy a hacer? ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?-

Tuvo un poderoso impulso de salir de corriendo de ahí sin ser visto por nadie y otro de volver a la habitación de donde había despertado en esa realidad, nervioso miró por los caminos divididos del vasto y ancho pasillo a paso silencioso de trote se apresuro travesando por el lugar con la esperanza de encontrar una salida, con sus poderes fuera del ring los deseos de teles transportarse eran nulos estando a su suerte.

Tomo varias direcciones al azar, escabulléndose de cualquiera o quien sea que fuera a encontrarse.

“¡¿Dios santo, que tan grande es este lugar?!” grito en su desespero, todo lo que tenia dentro de su panorama eran paredes grises y monótonas, no importaba cuanto recorriera todo era exactamente igual, una prisión agobiante y que le hacía palpitar el corazón al no hallar una salida.

Cansado de correr se detuvo al doblar una esquina del pasillo recuperando el aliento agachándose y sosteniendo su peso en las rodillas con sus manos, jadeando y su frente sudada levanto la mirada al frente agrandando los ojos de encontrarse en una zona diferente del resto teniendo unas anchas escaleras de caracol de piedra tallada a solo un par de metros de donde se encontraba, se enderezó y corrió hacia las escaleras.

Billy se asomó curioso e intimidado, echando un vistazo de los niveles de la escalera que lo llevaban había abajo y hacia arriba a los otros pisos, no sabiendo si la planta en la que se encontraba pudiera ser la segundo o la tercera se arribo a escaleras arriba preguntando qué era lo que podría encontrar en el camino, tragando saliva con dificultad subió por los peldaños con lentitud, el ritmo de su corazón se había disparado y como paranoico volteaba la mirada hacia los pasillos por si alguien se aparecía por ahí, siguió avanzando hacia arriba hasta llegar al tope del último nivel que era un pasillo más sumido en las tinieblas, los vellos se le erizaron pero alcanzo a distinguir la luz al fondo de ese único pasillo y corrió hacia ella encontrando otro acceso de escaleras hacia lo que parecía ser el último piso por la luz que desembocaba, subió por el oscuro túnel iluminado por los tragaluces que estaban a un solo lado de la pared, estando al final de las escaleras abrió la puerta siendo recibido de lleno la gélida brisa del aire fresco y luz natural.

Sus ojos se agrandaron ante el pasillo de una terraza techada y las miles de macetas que resguardaban el barandal de piedra blanca, camino por el tramo de la terraza maravillado de toda la esplendorosa visión que tenía delante de sus ojos el horizonte por donde se asomaba el mar y la ciudad con la frondosa vegetación rodeándola.

Todo aquello le había dejado sin palabras, dejándolo ensimismado.

Desde esa altura la fuerza del viento gobernaba removiendo sus ropas y cabello al soplo del frio viento.

-¿William?-

Escucho su nombre sacándolo de sus pensamientos y giro en dirección del llamado, dejándolo con una sensación de un cubetazo de agua sobre él.

-muchacho ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?-Billy inconscientemente retrocedió dando la espalda al bello paisaje para contemplar al dueño de aquella voz, frente a William ese hombre de presencia imponente y autoritaria se aproximaba a paso tranquilo, la abundante cabellera blanca revoloteando contra el viento al igual que las ropas holgadas de colores pálidos y la túnica anaranjada ondeando a un lado-te ves agitado… ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-

Era el amo y señor del magnetismo en persona.

Los profundos y fríos ojos azules del hombre se posaron en Billy en busca de una respuesta al comportamiento de su nieto, el caso era que aquel joven no era exactamente la persona que él creía quien era.

Y Billy tampoco tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo actuar.

Con cierta cautela y nerviosismo, tratando de guardar mejor la calma y tragando en seco con dificultad.

-eh… que… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-se dio un golpetazo mental por su tartamudeo.

Magneto (a los ojos de Billy) arqueo una ceja blanca en alto.

-estaba tomando un café cuando oí que entrarte-señalo la puerta en un leve gesto-la azotaste de golpe y me alarme-

La vergüenza se le subió por la cara a Billy pero fue cambiado bruscamente con un escalofrió recorriéndole el cuerpo al verlo a Magneto cortando distancia, el brujo por inercia apretó el agarre del borde de la barandal y cerró los ojos al ver la mano de Magneto cerca de su cara. en eso Erik se detuvo, con la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro ante la reacción de su nieto lo que desenvolvió a una incómoda situación para ambos.

-William ¿te encuentras bien?-

-yo, no, estoy bien de verdad, lamento el azotar así dé repente la puerta-

Erik frunció el ceño ante la evidente mentira.

-estas temblando-

Mierda, se dijo a si mismo Billy.

-¿quieres hablar un momento?-

El tono de la pregunta era suave, muy distinto de las pocas veces en la que había cruzado palabra con Magneto antes, incluso la pregunta sonaba a una invitación de “si podría” y no como una orden o mandató obligatorio.

-eh… por supuesto señor-

El gesto que Erik hizo al ser llamado señor dejo tocado a Billy, pero Erik no le reprendió ni nada, solo dio la media vuelta avanzando hacia el otro extremo de la terraza, Billy le siguió algo tímido juntando la punta de sus dedos en un vaivén nervioso y más fue su sorpresa al ver la mesa y sillas de campo y todo alrededor lleno de macetas pero aun más fue al ver las puertas de cristal deslizante con cortinas que abarcaban toda la pared dejando ver por completo una habitación departamental.

-siéntate, iré a traerte una tasa-dijo adentrándose a la habitación que tenía una pequeña cocina incluida.

Ahora entendía porque Erik estaba ahí, era sus aposentos y Billy el muy idiota termino parado ahí, sin más se sentó mirando el periódico y la tasa de café seguramente fría que descansaba a un lado de una libreta de apuntes.

Erik a regresar le dio una humeante taza de té a Billy.

-ya está preparado como lo sueles pedir-

-gracias-

Peor, a Billy no le gustaban los tés pero disimulo, dando un sorbo pero no la pudo tragar de lo amarga que era la bebida quedando con los cachetes inflados no sabiendo si tragarlo o escupirlo y con los ojos llorosos, Erik se alarmo se sobremanera y en eso Billy lo trago para luego tener un ataque de tos.

-ah… me atragante, perdón, estaba muy caliente-mintió y estiro la mano tomando un sobrecito de azúcar para por lo menos darle favor a la amarga y horrible bebida de lo que sea que fuera, Erik medio ladeo la cabeza al verlo echar azúcar al té.

-… Pietro me conto sobre lo que paso en New York-

Billy musito algo echándole una tercera bolsita de azúcar, Erik solo le seguía mirando con extrañeza.

-y desde que llegaron has estado actuando un poco… ausente-

-ausente… ¿Cómo?-

-no lo sé, por eso te lo pregunto yo a ti-

Otra vez ese tono amable, como si buscara permiso de hablar sobre eso, Billy desvió la atención hacia un lado mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Rápido, piensa en algo rápido, pensó desesperado.

-¿Qué… es lo que Pietro dijo exactamente?-

Tomando asiento, Erik cerró la libreta prestándole toda la atención a Billy.

-no apoyo lo que hiciste pese a que entiendo el porqué… pero debes de tener más cuidado del como manejas tus poderes-

Demonios, no le dijo el motivo y sonaba como adivinanza, pensó William.

-entiendo-asintió con lentitud la cabeza-pienso… medirme desde ahora en adelante con más cuidado-eso fue verdad.

-estoy pensando que sería mejor que tomaras otro tipo de entrenamiento, diferente del que toman los demás-Billy dirigió su atención hacia él-ya no ser yo tu supervisor sino alguien más que se asemeje a tus habilidades, tal vez de esa forma aprendas a manejar correctamente esa manera caótica en la que manifiestas tus poderes-

-… ¿tan malo soy?-

-la palabra con la cual te describió tu tío fue de “violento”-

Billy palideció aunque sabía que esa no era su situación sino la de alguien más, la de su otro yo más bien, no podía evitar sentirse afectado por ello.

-lastimó… eh… ¿lastime a alguien de gravedad en ese momento? no le di realmente atención a lo que he hecho, si soy sincero-

-tu tío no mencionó heridos, salvo de que les diste un buen susto a todo mundo en ese salón-

-eh… señor-Erik casi le hizo una mueca con lo de “señor”-¿puedo confesarle algo? Es importante-

-adelante-

Abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, quedándose en blanco por unos segundos, pensó bien en lo que iba a decir a continuación.

-yo…-centro su mirada en la de Erik, tuvo un momento de duda…

-¿tu… que?-

Tomó una respiración profunda eligiendo varias opciones, pero no, no podía decir “eso” en esos momentos, así que suspiro y dijo algo más.

-no me he sentido en sincronía con mis poderes-

-¿Cómo es eso?-

-me siento como… como explicarlo, desconectado-

-… debe ser que estés estresado-

William grito internamente ¿Por toda esa mierda rara que le ha estado pasando desde que despertó en esa dimensión? Ni siquiera Billy sabía si todo era real y no un producto de su imaginación, o claro… pudiera caber la posibilidad de que volvió a repetir el día de M por accidente borrándole los recuerdos a todo mundo como Wanda lo hizo…

¿Cierto?

-no sabría decirlo-

En eso abrió los ojos recordando algo que había pasado por alto.

-Wanda-susurro.

-¿Qué hay con ella?-

-necesito hablar con ella-

Silencio incomodo.

-¿Por qué?-

¿Por qué? ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Pensó alarmado Billy.

-necesito contarle sobre algo muy importante-y asegurarse que no estaba loco, la persona que más se le asemejaba a sus poderes era ella, podría ser su solución a su problema.

-William, sabes que tu madre esta indispuesta en estos momentos-

-¿no tendrá un poco del tiempo que me dé?-

Erik frunció el ceño claramente contrariado.

-no-

-pero-

-he dicho que no, punto-

El cambio de actitud brusco sobresalto a Billy.

En eso una ráfaga de viento anormal irrumpió en el tejado.

-aquí estas-

Un Pietro con el uniforme militar y gorra militar negra se veía muy de mal humor.

-pudiste solo haber avisado que estarías aquí en vez de dejar que todos te esperáramos en la mesa del comedor-

-William vino aquí para calmar sus inquietudes, Pietro-

El demonio veloz chito molesto, esa actitud de parte de Pietro hacia Erik dejo a Billy en shock.

El Pietro que él conoce nunca le haría eso a Magneto, más por el miedo que el respeto que le tenía.

Al parecer aquí no era así, todo era muy diferente.

Este Magneto se veía tan tranquilo, ni ofendido, de hecho demasiado flexible si Billy se permitía decirlo.

-consientes demasiado a este mocoso, haciéndolo un irreverente, padre-

Erik le dio un sorbo a su café.

-dar comprensión… ¿es demasiado para ti?-

Pietro hizo una mueca como única respuesta, en un parpadeo apareció a un lado de Billy arrebatándole un susto de la repentina aparición.

-¿terminaste querido sobrino? Porque nos vamos ya-

-¿ir a donde?-

Pietro soltó la risa tomándolo como broma, tomó de la muñeca a Billy y ambos desaparecieron en un parpadeo de ahí.

-mmm cuando aprenderás a tomarte las cosas con calma-susurro Erik disfrutando de su bebida y volviendo a resolver su crucigrama del periódico.

-Haber, déjame entender todo lo que llevamos a este punto… la nena de Billy realizó un hechizo por accidente e intercambio a dos identidades de diferente dimensiones, una de la otra en los zapatos del otro ¿capte todo bien hasta aquí?-dijo Tommy.

William soplo de su caliente y oloroso café express.

-así parece-

Tommy se junto las manos pegándolas al ras del rostro, meditando.

-¿cómo y porque?-

William entrecerró los ojos.

-dijiste que Billy atrajo a un parasito devorador de hombres de otra dimensión al querer sustituir la mamá muerta de su novio ¿no? Pues, cometió el mismo error-

-pero esta vez sin parásitos genocidas-

-efectivamente querido Watson-

-pero… ¿Por qué?-

-yo… no tengo ni idea-

Tommy miraba de reojos a su no gemelo espiritual venido de otro mundo, confundido, sentado ambos en una mesa con ropas de civil y encapuchados para evitar ser reconocidos, no solo por el publico sino también por los mismo súper héroes y de cierto grupo que seguramente aun estaban en búsqueda de Billy, por sugerencia de parte de ambos prefirieron tomar la situación con más discreción y debatir los hechos antes de ir a la manera apresurada a suposiciones erróneas.

A estas alturas Tommy ya había comprobado que no era el producto de un fuerte golpe a la cabeza causándole algún tipo de locura a Billy y que efectivamente tenía a otra persona en frente de él dentro del cuerpo de Billy Kaplan.

William frunció el ceño tras un último sorbo más.

-no me golpee la cabeza-

Wow wow ¿lees las mentes también? Pensó Tommy.

Con un juego de ademanes alzo sus manos al frente como intentando hacer una barrera anti telépatas en broma.

William por su parte alzo una ceja en alto.

-¿telépata? Claro que no-

-¡lo ves! Lo estás haciendo de nuevo-se inclino en la mesa-¿Qué más puedes hacer que no me quieres decir?-

Willian rodo los ojos.

-¿Billy y tú no pueden hacer lo mismo?-

-¿la telepatía entre gemelos?-soltó en burla-vamos… eso no es común para mí, has sido el primero quien lo ha hecho-

William le observo un largo tiempo para luego tomar unas de las papas fritas de Tommy.

-no es telepatía-susurro, tomo un sorbo de café y prosiguió-eres… diferente de mi hermano-

-y tu eres menos un manojo de nervios andante, considéralo como un cumplido-sonrió.

Un brillo que cruzo por los ojos de William dejo a Tommy quieto, fue sutil pero para un velocista como él de inmediato lo supo identificar.

Afilada, de reto, casi intimidante.

William sonrió con coquetería.

Tommy se tenso, ni siquiera Billy teniendo de novio a Teddy llegaba a ser tan suelto, siendo más un mojigato y muy propio, sino pudoroso tambien.

El corazón de Tommy palpito como tambor y aparto la mirada comiendo de sus papas con más prisa, no podía de alguna manera aguantar la mirada directa del otro chico.

Dios… ¿En qué diablos estas pensando otra vez Shepherd? Se recrimino a si mismo Tommy con el ceño fruncido.

William ladeo la cabeza con lentitud, detectando los… sentimientos incestuosos no deseas.

-oye, Thomas-

El peliblanco bramo casi gruñendo con la boca llena de comida.

-es Tommy o Speed, nada de Thomas-

-¿Speed?-ladeo la cabeza en confusión.

-es mi nombre clave ¿en tu mundo no tienen algo así?-

-no-dijo como si fuera lo más simple-¿un nombre clave para qué?-

-somos súper héroes ¡daha! en caso de que no lo notaras-

-oh… Como en las historietas-sonrió recordando una vieja historia que había leído en una tienda pero luego su sonrisa es esfumo con el deje de sorpresa remplazándola-espera… ¿eres una clase de súper héroe aquí? ¿Con una identidad secreta y todas esas cosas?-

Tommy le observo con atención no esperando esa clase de preguntas.

-bueno, la mayoría lo tiene aquí-mordió con nerviosismo el labio-explícame como es esta… clase de comunicación telepática-

-no es telepática, tú me estas enviando una palabra y yo la capto, es todo-

-¿una palabra visualizada?-

-es complicado de describirla-pensó unos segundos-desde niños lo hacíamos y por esa razón tardamos mucho en hablar tanto que término desesperando a mi abuelo, no creyendo que esa mudes fuera normal-

-¿tu familia es unida?-

-mmm si y no-

-¿disfuncional?-ladeo la cabeza.

-no llegamos a tanto-sonrió-digamos que todo mundo trabaja en lo suyo, lo normal-

-entonces si es unida-Tommy rio con amargura-mis padres biológicos se deshicieron de mi enviándome a una prisión de mala muerte donde experimentaban conmigo cada maldito día hasta que los Young Avengers entraron a mi vida sacándome de ese infierno de mierda… fue la primera familia que tuve-

-… ¿eras un esclavo?-

-¿esclavo?-

Cabizbajo William dejo su café vacio a un lado.

-digamos que… bueno, yo nací en una era de paz, reciente más bien… de donde vengo somos propensos a los conflictos bélicos es por eso que mi familia se empeña mucho en establecer tratados de paz y tener un comercio fluido en regiones amigas-

-no suena tan jodido-

William rio.

-si, no vivo de una manera jodida aunque admito que por mi culpa, casi culpa, desbarato un tratado de paz en una reunión-dijo en forma sarcástica.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-

-casi mato a los sapiens en ese evento pero mi tío Pietro intervino antes de que pudiera cometer homicidio-

-…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿has matado a alguien?-

-si-

Tommy se le quedo mirando con una expresión incierta.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-nada-comió más papas-es solo que lo dices sin… sin remordimiento de matar a una persona-

-estoy entrenado para matar-

Tommy vio que no lo decía de broma.

-¿en serio?-

-¿aquí es diferente?-le miró arqueando una ceja oscura en alto-¿ni aun teniendo el derecho de defenderme ante quien amenace mi vida?-

-no, te meten a la cárcel y además es una de las primeras reglas de los Vengadores, no matar-

-eso es raro, entonces… ¿Qué hacen los súper héroes en situaciones críticas?-

-atrapar al malo, no matándolo, de preferencia meterlos entre las rejas-

Ambos se miraron mutuamente.

-qué extraño modo operandi-

-dímelo a mí, lo primero que hice cuando me rescataron de Yuvie fue matar a esos doctores que me usaba como conejillo en sus experimentos pero me detuvieron de matarlos a todos… y me dieron terapia y después me uní a los Vengadores-Tommy bufo-a quien engaño, alguno de los miembros de los Vengadores tienen sus manos manchadas de sangre pero lo enmarcaran, eso es una de las tantas quejas que tienen los Xmen hacia los Vengadores-

Apoyando el codo en la mesa William recargo el mentón en la mano.

-somos dos personas bastantes jodidas ¿no?-

Tommy rio con cierto tono amargo.

-joder eso es cierto-

-brindemos por las personas jodidas-

Teddy se paso las manos a la cabellera rubia con desespero.

-¡¿en dónde diablos están?!-

-Ted tranquilízate-

Kate le había dicho eso por undécima vez al rubio transformista alienígena, quien yacía encorvado en el sofá con el celular en mano tratando de marcar los dígitos sin destrozar el pobre aparato hundiendo mas las teclas.

-han pasado casi las veinticuatro horas, Kate y ni una señal de sus luces ¿estás segura que Tommy está con él?-

-supongo-

-¿supones?-aquello le levantó las alarmas, tornando su piel ligeramente verde y escamosa-suponer la situación no es tan grata ayuda-

-no uses ese tono conmigo-frunció el ceño la chica, finalmente saliendo de la cocina.

El grupo de amigos se encontraban en la residencia de la familia Bishop a excepción de Noh Varr quien al parecer se había perdido sumergiéndose en su novedosa vida bohemia de los hippies, por otra lado las noticias sobre Loki… nadie de los presentes tenía la certeza de donde podría encontrarse ese dios nórdico a menos que le fueran a preguntar directamente a Thor.

David miraba con gesto de pena a Ted, América yacía con los brazos cruzados espalda contra la pared con su típica expresión de pocos amigos y Doreen comía un emparedado vegetariano.

Todos veían a Ted volviéndose loco marcando los dígitos de tanto Billy como el de Tommy, mandando la llamada a buzón.

-Teddy, de seguro Tommy debe de estar con Billy y ambos aparecerán en algún momento-

El rubio, mordiendo nervioso el pulgar, miró de reojos a Kate.

-… ¿Qué le diré a sus padres, Kate?-por la cara de la chica sin saber que contestar dio en el punto-no les puedo seguir mintiendo… Rebecca empieza a sospechar, Billy tiene la costumbre de llamarla cada cierto tiempo-

-puedes decirle que está muerto de la inconsciencia-

Todos giraron hacia Doreen.

-eh… en levitación astral, eso que hace Strange todo el tiempo ¿no?-

América arqueo una ceja, no muy convencida con el relato de Kate.

-¿Cómo están tan seguros de que esta con Shepherd? ¿Solo porque… también desapareció él?-

-es una suposición-dijo Kate.

-las suposiciones no ayudan, primor-dijo America.

Ted señala con ambas manos a la latina.

-¿ves? Esta ella está en duda sobre eso también-

El tema de Mans Zelmerlow Heroes sonó por la estancia y todos giraron hacia Kate, la chica de purpura saco su teléfono checando la pantalla y al decir el nombre en voz alta todos respringaron en respuesta.

-¿en donde estas?-dijo Kate respondiendo la llamada en un tono demandante.

_-“¡hola Tommy! también que gusto que saludas, amor”_-soltó sarcástico.

-ya córtala Tommy ¿en donde estas?-

_“-en alguna parte del Bronx, estoy con… Billy-”_

-¿estás con él?-Ted miró a Kate con fijeza, teniendo los deseos de arrebatarle el celular de las manos a la chica-¿Cómo esta?-

_“-él está muy bien, cariño, pero hay un pequeño inconveniente… Billy no está a favor de reunirse con ustedes por el momento-”_

Bishop frunció el ceño.

-¿a qué se debe eso?-

_“-es complicado, necesitamos la presencia de Strange por cierto ¿tendrás su número? ¿O algo para llamarlo?-”_

-Tommy, que es lo que está ocurriendo-demandó.

Hubo una riña detrás de la línea de Shepherd.

-¿Tommy?-

_“-bien Kate, pero prométeme que esto solo se quede entre nosotros ¿de acuerdo? llama a Strange, dile que necesitamos su ayuda, después te llamare para darte una dirección-”_

La llamada se corto y todos guardaron silencio brevemente.

Masticando el troto del emparedado Doreen permaneció pensativa con Tipi sentada a su hombro comiendo las migajas.

-eso fue extraño-dijo Kate-Tommy dijo que después se comunicaría conmigo-

-algo traman-

-Ted… no seas paranoico-

-no Kate, es en serio, algo traman o ocultan-

Para todos era evidente el estado de preocupación del rubio, mordiéndose la uña del pulgar y el gesto torcido sin dejar de mirar al suelo.

-hay… hay algo que no me gusta de esto, lo puedo sentir-

Teddy podía sentir una extraña corazonada pero no estaba muy seguro de poder descifrarla.

Habían pasado tres horas desde la última llamada de Tommy hasta que volvieron a recibir otra señal del velocista indicándoles la ubicación del lugar de reunión, en algún lugar situado de los barrios del Bronx, hasta que se dieron cuenta que era la dirección del departamento de Tommy.

Como les habían dicho fueron con las ropas de civiles en vez de sus acostumbrados trajes que fácilmente los identificaban como vengadores, teletransportandose con ayuda del hechicero supremo entre los callejones caminaron hacia el edificio en donde se alojaba el velocista.

La nieve estancaba las aceras de las calles, el hielo adherido a las paredes de los edificios y autos estacionados en aquel tramo de la calle de su destinatario con poca gente concurriendo por la zona debido a las horas en que comenzaba a caer la noche, Stephen observo de reojos las residencias con ojo crítico.

-no me digan que el chico velocista vive aquí-con un leve tono de disgusto.

Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí por las palabras del hombre mayor y luego Kate le dirigió la palabra al hechicero.

-si-

La chica Bishop sonaba como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, Stephen titubeo un poco.

-no es que suene mal pero… me imaginaba que el chico vivía con Billy y los Kaplan-

-Tommy es muy independiente de sí mismo, desde que nos separamos de los jóvenes vengadores empezó a trabajar por su cuenta, creo que rechazo la oferta de Billy-se sincero Ted.

Stephen les lanzo una miraba a los jóvenes, de no más de dieciocho o diecinueve años de edad, para él eran unos críos no importaban los entrenamientos que estos estuvieran haciendo con los veteranos más experimentados de los Vengadores.

-¿tú trabajas?-

Se dirigió hacia Teddy quien parpadeo por la pregunta y negó con la cabeza.

-no, voy a la escuela, tomo el año sabático-

-¿pero vives con los Kaplan?-

-Eh… si-

Stephen frunció el ceño.

-todos ustedes viven con sus padres, aun son jóvenes todavía-

Pronto cayeron en la cuenta hacia donde estaba apuntando el hechicero y Kate fue rápida en dar la defensiva.

-sí, de la misma manera en como usted lo hiso en su época-

-¡Kate!-Doreen se llevo las manos a la boca por el atrevimiento de la chica Bishop.

-no, en serio, discúlpeme por ser mal educada pero creo que hemos pasado por suficiente como para ser dejados de lado así, es suficiente que el resto de los adultos nos tratan de esta manera-

América a diferencia de todos sonrió-me pregunto cómo se lo estarán pasaran los más pollitos-refiriéndose claramente a los recién ingresados como Kamala, Miles y Nova.

Stephen se limito a fruncir el ceño no muy convencido de todo.

-oh claro, tienen experiencia, como con lo ocurrido de ayer ¿no?-todos se tensaron sintiéndose incómodos, a lo que el hechicero prosiguió-las cosas se han vuelto agitadas en estos tiempos, nos estamos volviendo a dividir en dos bandos, sino cuatro, si contamos la agitación que hay entre los mutantes y los inhumanos, estas cosas son serias niños-

Esta vez fue Teddy quien hablo.

-nos lo tomamos con seriedad, señor Strange-

-se aliaron con un criminal-

-Roberto Da Costa no es un criminal, Shield y el gobierno si lo son-

-eso no es lo que dice todo el mundo, joven Altman-

David y Doreen se vieron mutuamente compartiendo el mismo pensamiento por lo que ellos mejor decidieron mantenerse callados, pero conociendo la naturaleza de Kate y Teddy sabían que las cosas no durarían calmadas en ese silencio de paz, América por su parte analizaba todo entrecerrando los ojos y las manos metidas a los bolcillos.

E inesperadamente dio también su propio veredicto.

-odio admitirlo pero el brujo anciano tiene razón-

Stephen frunció el ceño.

-hechicero por favor y gracias señorita Chávez-

Teddy y Kate con los ojos abiertos en estupor miraron a la latina.

-¿Cómo puedes estar de acuerdo con eso?-

-porque tarde o temprano a como van las cosas con este nuevo mesías, hay riesgo de que la situación se caliente si un mutante está de por medio y no nos hagamos tontos, Carol Danvers tiene los ojos puestos en los mutantes incluso de aquellos que trabajan con los Vengadores-

Doreen y David se pusieron un tanto nerviosos y David soltó una leve risa nerviosa aclarando su garganta.

-no creo que… la Capitana marvel sea capaz de llegar a cruzar esa línea-

Extrañamente Stephen se mantuvo en silencio y eso a los jóvenes no les gusto.

Tras un señalamiento de David se detuvieron al pie de uno de las residencias departamentales de las cuales se podría decir que tenía un aspecto decente pero igual de viejo que contaba su propia historia, de siete plantas y edificación de ladrillo gastado.

Habían llegado al lugar.

El hombre cerró los ojos y lanzo un profundo suspiro, masajeándose con el pulgar e índice el puente de la nariz haciendo una mueca.

-Carol amenazó a Aurora y a Magneto-

-¿Qué?-Exclamaron todos al unión sumidos en el estupor.

-no sé como estuvo esa situación, pero comienzo cada vez más en creer en las advertencias de Stark de dejar ir a su propio curso las cosas en vez de manipularlas o controlar eventos futuros-se acomodo el ala del cuello de la camiseta cubriéndose bien de la entrada de la gélida helada por la abertura de la ropa-el equipo de Alpha Flight no lo han anunciado aun, pero me temo que no colaboran más con Carol… no quiero que pronuncien nada de esto a nadie ¿entienden niños?-

-… ¿Por qué nos lo dices?-

David había dicho exactamente lo que todos pensaban en ese momento y Stephen volteo de reojo para verlos a cada uno antes de cruzar por las escaleras del edificio para pasar al portal de la entrada de la estrecha puerta de barras metalizas.

-porque dentro de su equipo en su mayoría son mutantes-

América, David y Doreen entendieron perfectamente el punto al ser ellos obviamente los señalados, Kate se tensó y Teddy apretaba los puños y la mandíbula, sintiéndose impotente ante las palabras de Stephen.

Stephen comprendió el sentimiento por el cual debían estar pasando en las mentes de los jóvenes por lo que cortó la conversación, ya entrando al interior del edificio, frio al igual que en el exterior con el aliento de todos dibujar en estelas de humo blanco se encaminaron por el pasillo de la recepción, había un tipo cubierto en una manta leyendo cómodamente el periódico y en ningún momento se molesto en levantar la mirada en ellos, al parecer se trataba del guardia de la recepción.

El edificio no poseía de un ascensor por lo que se resignaron a subir por los escalones hasta el quinto piso, Kate y David ya conocían anteriormente el lugar al tener más contacto con el velocista por lo que todos les seguían detrás, al llegar a la puerta Kate toco golpeándola con los nudillos y llamando por el nombre del chico y rápido consiguió una respuesta.

Tommy les recibió con la puerta abierta mirando a todo mundo primero, su aspecto desaliñado como si hubiera pasado una mala noche.

-¿son todos verdad?-sus palabras salieron con la familiar aceleración en él y sin dar chance de que otro le contestara, el velocista se paso a lado en cortesía-bueno en ese caso pueden pasar, que tal Doc-con un ademan de saludo al místico hechicero supremo.

-Tommy ¿Dónde está Billy?-dijo Ted.

-oh ¡esa es una excelente pregunta!-

Con el paso acelerado, apenas siendo un borrón azul de sus piernas, el velocista se abrió paso al área de la cocina y pregunto en alto.

-¿les apetece jugo de piña? Porque la verdad la única agua que tengo es de la llave y no creo que les sea del agrado de nadie-

-Tommy-

-Hey, estoy tratando de ser amable Altman, tuve un día agitado y de mierda-Tommy apareció instantáneamente a su lado-y si fuera tú me sentaría y bebería a fondo esto, muy a fondo-

Le entrego una cerveza fría al rubio y este se le quedo viendo en silencio a la lata para luego fijar la mirada azulina en el velocista.

-confía en mí, cuñado-

Dicho esto Tommy dio un gran trago al suyo hasta acabarlo y miro con fijeza a la pared con una extraña expresión en su rostro y luego se aparto para trasladarse a otro lado de la estancia, pero para todo el mundo la acción duro apenas unos segundos, por lo que nadie noto la expresión del velocista mirando a la nada con pesadez.

-Tommy-

Volvió a insistir Ted, perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

-joven, por lo que tengo entendido y cómo me lo contaron tus amigos, el joven Kaplan y tu buscaban contactar conmigo-Stephen, tomando asiento y bebiendo del vaso de plástico el jugo miró de reojos el departamento, increíblemente todo acomodado en su lugar viniendo de una persona como Shepherd-tengo ciertas preguntas que hacerte sobre todo este “secretismo”-hizo un ademan de mano.

-¿secretismo?-

La mirada esmeralda de Tommy viajó en el hechicero.

-¿Qué le hace pensar eso?-

-bueno, es evidente que ustedes dos, no sean querido contactar con sus superiores y además todavía están en estado de “desaparición” en el cuartel de los vengadores, no tienes ni idea de cómo han estado las cosas en este día-

-oh oh oh créame, señor… usted no sabe tampoco del mío-una segunda cerveza está en su mano.

¿Segunda? No... Más bien ¿Cuántas se habra tomado Tommy? Dedujo el rubio entrecerrando los ojos.

Strange alzo una ceja en alto.

-¿y dónde está tu hermano?-

El joven de cabellera blanca titubeo mirando la lata y agitándola, al parecer pensando y luego una voz se presento en la estancia.

-estoy aquí-

Todas las cabezas apuntaron en la dicha dirección en donde yacía la puerta de la recamara de Tommy, una persona recargada al marco de la puerta cruzado de brazos, en un principio tuvieron dificultades para reconocerlo de no ser por la voz.

-hola, lamento que los hayamos atraídos en esas circunstancias pero no tenía una mejor opción… por el momento-sonrió William-es un gusto conocerlos, Tommy me ha hablado de mucho de ustedes-

Con chaqueta roja con botones, camisa gris y pantalón negro, botas por debajo de la rodilla y con gafas del sol, se encontraba un muchacho con las manos a los bolcillos sonriéndoles con un toque vivaz y divertido, parecía un modelo de catalogo y todos estaban sacados de lugar con la persona que tenían al frente.

Teddy parpadeo y entrecerró los ojos para verlo bien pero alguien más le gano la palabra.

-… ¿Billy?-dijo Kate.

La mirada de William reparo en la atractiva chica de diadema purpura, recordando su rostro.

-me gustaría que eso fuera así, pero me temo que no soy la persona que creen que soy realmente-aquello no dejo más que confusión en los presentes, Tommy le dio otro largo sorbo de cerveza acabándola en segundos-mi nombre es William Lensherr de Genosha-

El silencio ensordecedor dio su paso sin dejar todos de ver a William ahí recargado en el marco y luego Ted se levanto del asiento.

William y Teddy se miraron mutuamente y el rubio frunció el ceño.

-¿a qué están jugando?-

Tommy le miró con una expresión indescifrable para Ted.

-te dije que te bebieras la cerveza-

América veía con suma interés todo y poso su mirada en William, analizándolo de pies a cabeza.

-esto no es ningún juego, rubio-con un poco de indiferencia William volteo hacia el transformista alienígena-y esa es exactamente la razón por la cual lo quisimos mantener todo a un marguen de silencio, les sugiero que todos tomemos asiento y con calma hablemos, no solo son ustedes los que están en shock por esta noticia, yo por las mismas circunstancias me encuentro escéptico ante todo-

Por la manera de hablar hasta sonaba como un político lo que atrajo más extrañezas a todo mundo.

-¡estos niños y su humor!-Y luego la risa de Strange soltó a todo pulmón-Qué buena actuación están haciendo ustedes dos, pero ya déjense de juegos-

Aquello ofendió a William y pronto Tommy capto en contra de su voluntad el estallido de emociones en su interior, retorciéndose hacia adelante y llevándose una mano a la boca para evitar escupir la cerveza, Kate al estar a su lado junto con Doreen y David pusieron su atención al velocista, extrañados por el comportamiento.

-¿Tommy que te ocurre?-

-¿estás bien, Tommy?-

Tommy gruño, reprimiendo las ganas de señalar al brujo y reprenderle, se limpio la mano con la tela del pantalón.

-si… bien-

-dios ¡esto es ridículo! no puedo creer que nos estén haciendo todo este show-Teddy no se molesto en ocultar su irritación y camino hacia Billy-mira cariño, amor, sufriste un accidente y debiste de golpearte la cabeza con algo, lo primero que debemos hacer es llevarte para que te atiendan-

-ah, Teddy, no creo que…-Tommy no alzo a terminar la oración cuando un pulso invisible, como una ola, los empujo aunque sin brusquedad, solo la suficiente fuerza necesaria para detener el paso de Teddy dejándolo quieto.

No había ningún rastro del aura azul en el brujo o tan siquiera el manta típico en susurro que siempre Billy con sus poderes, solo un brillo fugaz aparecer en el borde de la lente oscura de William provenir de sus ojos.

Strange lo miraba con asombro ya que la ola invisible había sido invocada sin necesidad de las palabras del joven Kaplan, despertando su atención.

-no te atrevas a decirme cariño, cariño-

-¡Hey! Estamos en mi departamento ¡recuerda eso!-Tommy a medio gruñendo señaló a William con el dedo acusador, acentuando más sus palabras-se que estas cabreado a causa de que nadie te cree y que te tomen a modo de chiste todo eso de que eres de otra realidad, pero tienes que controlar ese mal genio que tienes ¡maldita sea!-

William hizo un extraño gesto de molestia pero luego desvió la mirada hacia un lado guardando silencio, aquella faceta de que Tommy estuviera mandando ordenes a “Billy” era nueva para todos… y extraña.

Kate alzo los brazos al frente saliendo de su estupor.

-wo wo wo, está bien, esto no es ningún juego ¿cierto?-alterno su mirada azulina en los gemelos-lo único que me ha sacado de onda dentro de esta situación es que tú-apunta a William-dices no ser Billy pero eres Billy ¿Qué pasa aquí?-

-dimensiones-

Chávez se ganó la atención de todos los presentes, la latina ni se inmuto.

-dimensiones, tal vez sea eso lo que pasa aquí-

Silencio.

William ladeo la cabeza, curioso por la tranquilidad de la morena cruzada de piernas y brazos en el sofá completamente cómoda.

-y tú eres…-

-América Chávez, un placer-

-… eres la única de los presentes que no se encuentra tan alterada ¿me consideras algún loco o que me golpee en la cabeza, como lo hacen todos aquí?-

Los presentes miraron feo a William.

-soy una viajera interdimensional, nene… ya nada me sorprende-La morena se encogió de hombros-por lo que tu loca historia puede ser una posibilidad real para mí por muy descabellada que suene-

-vaya, que agradable es oír eso al fin-William junto sus manos sonriendo pero con un toque de malicia o diversión-eso ayuda un poco en mi autoestima-

Teddy en silencio lo escudriño con la mirada con buen ojo crítico hasta que frunció el ceño.

-quítate los lentes-

-¿disculpa?-

-solo, quítatelos-

William volteó hacia Tommy y leyendo el mensaje de los labios del velocista diciendo “¡hazlo, quítatelos!” y el joven Lensherr suspiro retirándoselos algo irritado.

-¿satisfecho?-

Altman permaneció en silencio, sosteniéndole la mirada.

Más de alguno contuvo la respiración en espera del veredicto.

Y el rubio dio un paso hacia atrás.

-…-

-¿Ted?-

Doreen soltó con preocupación, viendo al rubio sentarse con tranquilidad en la silla, recargando el coda a la mesa y la mano a la frente ocultando el rostro.

-¿Teddy?-

Son sus ojos pero era la mirada de otra persona, pensó Ted.

-¿Teddy?-

Kate tocó el hombro del rubio con suavidad, fue ahí donde el joven volvió hablar.

-… no lo sé-musito abrumado-no estoy seguro de nada-

Tommy se afligió al ver el estado de su cuñado y aquella sensación también fue transmitida en William, causándole, un poco… tan siquiera un poquitito de culpabilidad dentro de su testadura actitud.

William rodo los ojos hacia arriba susurrando para sí mismo.

-genial, ahora yo soy el villano del cuento-


End file.
